The Hobbit: Heart of a Dragon
by 1XxKiraXx1
Summary: When the company set out on its quest, most thought that there were only to be 14 members. They had their burglar, after all. However, unknown to all but Thorin, Gandalf had a fifteenth member in mind. A person with a long held grudge against the beasts known as dragons. The question was whether or not she'd be willing to help, and perhaps even... fall in love? KILI X OC!
1. Chapter 1-Hatred

**Howdy ya'all! *grins* I know, I'm already working on SO many fanfics. So, I reaaally shouldn't be posting another one, but I just COULDN'T HELP IT! I've had this story in my head for quite a while, and after seeing the Desolation of Smaug, my inspiration level for writing it just went through the ROOF! XD Anyways, for the most part, It'll be following the movie plot line since, even though I've read the book, it was a long time ago and I don't remember it that well, lol! Another thing, Kili will NOT die, NO MATTER WHAT! So, please give the story a shot and NO flames considering this is my first fanfic having ANYTHING to do with The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. Enjoy!**

**Rating: T probably just for some language  
Genre: Adventure, Romance, and, to the best of my extent, some Humor  
Pairing: Kili xXx OC**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hobbit, its characters, NOR The Hobbit's plot. I only own my OC Kaiya, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of the plot NOT a part of the movie or book. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
****_Hatred: A Power Not to Be Underestimated  
_**Gandalf carefully examined the remains of what looked to be a cottage as Thorin barked out orders to the company in preparations for that night's camp.

"I think it would be wiser to move on." The elderly wizard stated pointedly at he turned to face the approaching Oakenshield, "We could make for the hidden valley."

"I told you already." The almost King Under the Mountain replied with slight irritation, "I will not go near that place."

"Why not!?" Gandalf pushed with an insistent tone, "The elves could help us! We could get food, rest… advice!"

"I do not need their advice!" Thorin growled darkly. Such an option was… No, it wasn't even an option! The very idea was absurd!

"We have a map that we cannot read." The gray-haired wizard reminded the company's leader, "Lord Elrond could help us."

"Help?" the Dürin dwarf scoffed coldly before continuing in a venomously scathing voice, "A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls. The elves looked on and did nothing!" approaching Gandalf he gave the wizard a hard look, "You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather, and betrayed my father?"

"You are neither of them." Gandalf attempted to reason wisely with the heir to the Lonely Mountain before growling, "I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past!"

"I did not know that they were yours to keep!" Thorin countered with a glare.

A sigh escaped the elderly wizard as he pursed his lips in frustration, knowing full well that he'd lost the argument. Shaking his head in resign, Gandalf whirled on heel and stalked away.

"Everything alright?" Bilbo, who had watched the exchange from a distance, asked worriedly, "Gandalf, where are you going?"

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." The gray-haired wizard huffed as he walked by.

"And who's that?" the hobbit inquired with genuine curiosity.

"MYSELF, Mr. Baggins!" Gandalf snapped in reply as he vanished back into the woods muttering, "I've had enough of dwarves for one day."

Continuing to move - more like stomp - along, the wizard did not cease from his nearly incoherent muttering and was nearly tempted to curse out loud his frustrations when dealing with the stubbornness of dwarves. His mental tirade would have continued if he had not spotted a small moth flittering his way from the corner of his eye.

Extending his hand, Gandalf allowed the small creature to land gracefully in his palm. After several seconds of studying to winged insect, a small and almost smug expression formed on the elderly wizard's face, _"So, she has come."_

Finally, perhaps things might work out as he wanted after all.

* * *

All was quite as a young female, looking perhaps around twenty, stood silently, arms crossed, staring - more like glaring - at a small moth sitting calmly on a nearby tree branch. She'd been following the damnable little critter for the last three days, but had been drawn to a halt when the moth had finally decided to stop moving. The young woman could only guess that meant that she too was supposed to stop and wait.

Oh yes, she knew full well who had sent the little messenger moth.

_Gandalf._

Stormy-colored eyes narrowed slightly as she nearly growled at the thought of the foxy old wizard. _"Just what in the name of seven hells could he have called me here for?" _she shook her head with a soft huff, causing the front most part of her long, dark red hair and bangs to whip around her face.

The rest of her long hair was pulled up in a loose, messy bun. Her build was slender, but well-rounded and toned. Although, she wasn't very tall; perhaps about the height of a taller dwarf. Dark brown pants covered her muscled legs, while the young woman sported a pale green shirt underneath an old tan, leather, long-coat. Strapped to her back was a pair of twin katana like blades.

With a soft sigh, the young red-headed woman leaned up against a nearby tree and closed her eyes. She supposed all she could do was wait for the old wizard to arrive. Might as well close her eyes while life gave her the chance.

After a little while, a familiar voice cut into the silence, "I see you've come."

The young woman leaning up against the tree didn't open her eyes immediately or jump, for she'd caught the wizard's scent coming from a little ways away.

"It's been quite a while." Gandalf continued as he approached the red-haired female, "Hasn't it, Kaiya?"

Finally, stormy-eyes opened to pin the elderly-wizard with a half amused, half annoyed look, "I'd say about forty years."

"Indeed." The gray-haired wizard chuckled humorously as he took in the sight of the female before him, "And I do say you haven't changed a bit, in personality or appearances."

"Appearances, huh?" Kaiya countered, shooting her previous mentor a sharp look, "And just whose fault would that be?"

"Mine, I suppose." Gandalf coughed slightly, backing away quickly from such a sensitive subject.

Sighing softly, the stormy-eyed female pushed herself off the tree trunk so as to fully face the gray-haired wizard. "So," she began, giving him a curious look, "why _did_ you call me here?"

"Yes, about that…" the elderly wizard said with no small amount of resolve, "Tell me, what do you know of the dragon Smaug."

Kaiya visibly tensed at the mention of dragons, probably the only creature she hated more than orcs. "I've heard of him. Who hasn't?" The red-haired young woman stated carefully, already having a bad feeling on what was to come, "He came down from the north, burned down Dale, and now resides in the dwarvish city of Erebor."

"Hmm… Seems you are well informed." Gandalf murmured, quirking an eyebrow at the girl, "Though the fact hardly surprises me."

A bit of a smirk showed on the young woman's face. "Informed? Yes, I suppose I make it my business to be so." Kaiya tilted her head slightly, looking up to give her previous mentor a challenging look, "Informed enough to have gotten wind of whose little company you happen to be traveling with. Really now, Gandalf, here you are traveling with a party of dwarves being led by Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, and asking me about the dragon Smaug who is currently residing in the lonely mountain." Stormy-eyes narrowed dangerously, "Just what are you planning?"

"What am I planning indeed?" the gray wizard gave his ex-student a calm look, not in the least bit surprised that she already knew as much. For even after their separation forty years ago, Gandalf knew that the girl had made it her business to keep tabs on him. Gesturing for the red-haired female to take a seat, the cloaked man pursed his lips as he gave the sharp woman a pointed look, "I think you already have guessed such."

"You're mad!" Kaiya gave the wizard an incredulous look, "You intend to take back the Lonely Mountain from Smaug with a party of merely thirteen dwarves and a hobbit!?"

"I most certainly do!" Gandalf snapped back with a voice of resolve, "Just not yet. For now, our first goal is to reclaim the Arkenstone. But I also believe the company would benefit greatly with your cooperation!"

"And what," the red-haired young woman grit out with a dangerous tone, "makes you think that I would cooperate?"

The elderly wizard gave his previous apprentice a long, almost sad look, "Because I don't believe your hatred for dragons is to be underestimated."

Fists clenched as Kaiya continued to search her old mentor's eyes. He had proven a point. The young woman's hatred for the fire-breathing beasts was not something to be underestimated. "Why me, of all people?" she finally growled.

"What a preposterous question!" Gandalf huffed, standing up and giving the girl a glare, "The reason is obvious! You've killed one of the beasts before!"

"Yes, and if you remember correctly, it didn't end very well now did it?" the stormy-eyed woman hissed, also moving into a standing position, "Besides, this is Smaug we're talking about! The greatest dragon that ever lived! Comparing the beast I killed to him is like comparing a field mouse to a tiger!"

"As I am aware." The gray wizard replied with a sigh, but none the less resolved to convince the girl to join in the quest, "But even so, your knowledge when dealing with the monsters will very well come in handy."

Silence greeted his statement as Kaiya mulled over what had been said. Slowly she began to ask herself the question of 'why not'. The red-haired woman wasn't afraid of death. In fact, if the 'incident' forty years ago hadn't happened, she would be a decrepitating old woman well into her sixties. _"Forty years…" _Kaiya mulled over the thought with a strange air, for a normal human that would be most of their lifetime. But for her…

"Well, then," Gandalf finally decided it was time to depart, "I'm going off to find the hidden valley. If you decide to come, then meet me at the river fork when the moon reaches its highest peak." Pausing, he turned and gave his previous apprentice a fond look, "I very much hope to see you there, for you of all people should know what it's like to lose your home to a dragon."

Kaiya's stormy eyes sharpened viciously at the old wizard's retreating words. Memories of many years ago flashed through her mind, reminding her, making her blood boil. Quite often as of late, the red-haired young woman had found her mind mulling over the dragon residing in the lonely mountain. Always, despite her detachment to most things, she'd found herself wavering someone between empathy and pity for the dwarves of Erebor who'd been driven from their home, and the people of Dale who had been slaughtered and their city burned to the ground.

All by a damned dragon.

A growl sounded quietly from the stormy-eyed female's throat, for who knew how long it'd be until Smaug decided to again leave his nest in search of the perfect place to wreak havoc and sow destruction? Lake-town, a once prosperous city, was frightfully close to the beast's lair. Depending solely on the whim of a dragon, Lake-town could be destroyed in an instant. In fact, it was practically inevitable.

Hissing as she'd whirled on heel, Kaiya stormed towards the direction in which she was supposed to meet Gandalf at moon high. The possibility of the troublesome dwarf company awaking Smaug and his fury was far too high, and Lake-town would no doubt pay the consequences for their actions.

_"Not on my watch." _The red-haired young woman growled mentally. Yet, in the end, Kaiya knew there was no way in hell she had what it took to kill Smaug. A dark smirk worked its way onto her face at the thought, _"Then I'll just have to hunt out someone who can."_

* * *

Halting in his steps, Gandalf finally let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. In the last decade, he and his previous apprentice had done nothing more than write to one another. This being how the wizard had learned of Kaiya's ability of now having a decent amount of control over her new and unique… abilities. However, even if they had written to one another, this had been the first time in forty years since Gandalf had actually _seen_ the girl.

Little be said, it relieved him greatly to see that she seemed to be doing alright.

Even if she clearly was still a bit touchy with him on topic of the choice he'd made forty years ago.

He supposed now all that was left was to find the hidden valley to Rivendell and hopefully- no, positively meet Kaiya at the river fork at moon high. A slight chuckle escaped from the elderly wizard.

She'd come.

Of this, he had little doubt. Gandalf hoped Thorin wouldn't be too wary of her. Though, that shouldn't be too much a problem, considering that the wizard had already informed the company leader of his plans for their fifteenth member.

**_Flashback  
_**_Bilbo Baggins house was almost entirely silent as the company of dwarves scattered round wherever they could fit in order to acquire at least some sleep before starting again on their quest. However, unlike the rest, there were still two up and conversing quietly over the kitchen table._

_"So," Thorin began calmly, looking over the table at the elderly wizard before continuing with a hint of scorn, "what now? For it seems that this burglar you've chosen has no intent of living up to your high expectations."_

_"Let him sleep on it." The gray replied, puffing on his pipe, "I have a feeling he'll quite change his mind. Now, I'm more concerned with how to convince our prospective fifteenth member to join our party."_

_"Fifteenth?" the almost king under the mountain inquired with a raised eyebrow, "You've made no previous mention of such."_

_"No, I haven't… but after some thought, I decided it was the right choice." Gandalf muttered as he mulled over thought of the person in mind, "I have already sent one of my little messengers to find her."_

_"Her!?" the long-haired dwarf's eyes widened considerably._

_"Yes, Thorin Oakenshield, she is a her!" the cloaked male sighed exasperatedly, "And I assure you that she has plenty to offer!"_

_"Enlighten me, then." Thorin growled darkly at the prospect, "Just what could a woman possibly have to offer on such a dangerous quest!?"_

_Another sigh escaped the elderly wizard, though this one was more weary than exasperated. "Firstly, forty years ago, the girl was once my apprentice." He began softly, taking the Dürin dwarf by surprise as a hint of sadness could be detected in Gandalf's expression, "I say once because due to a certain incident, she was unable to continue being so." The gray-haired old wizard paused, "Anyways, it all began far up North, in the mountains Smaug originated from. While I was traveling about, I happened to wander through a small village, and that's where I met her. The human child was only six at the time, an orphan, but I could sense an incredible magic force coming from within her; raw and untapped. Even to this day, I've no clue of her parentage, but at the moment I met her I knew she was born to train in the arts of magic."_

_"So, what did you do?" Thorin asked._

_"I took her in, of course." Gandalf stated matter-of-factly, "And for fifteen years I trained her in the arts of magic. However," the gray-haired wizard's expression darkened as he continued, "at that time, Smaug, chiefest and mightiest of all dragons, was not the only dragon in the north. Though far weaker than Smaug, dragon attacks were not all that uncommon far up in the northern villages. It was at this time that Kaiya and I were revisiting her home village when such an attack occurred." A sigh left the elderly wizard's lips as he continued, "During the attack, the village was mostly destroyed and the dragon would have escaped without harm had I been less negligent of my apprentice. For somehow, during the chaos, she'd managed to slip away and mount one of the towers holding a windlass bow."_

_"Did she kill it?" the almost King Under the Mountain demanded, beginning to take an honest interest at the turn of plot events._

_"Yes, she did." The gray-haired wizard replied gravely, "But with a terrible ending result. For as she shot it, the creature crashed down into the bow tower, causing it to collapse and topple to the ground; burying its archer beneath the rubble." Gandalf closed his eyes with an almost pained expression as he relived the memory, "By the time I was able to reach and dig her out of the remains, the girl was inches from death, and in my desperation I made probably one of the most selfish choices I've ever made in my entire life."_

_"And that would be?" the Dürin dwarf pressed the wizard to continue._

_"In ancient scrolls," Gandalf began, "it is written that if properly administered, it is possible to fuse the magic of a dragon within a human body by eating the beast's heart."_

_Blue eyes widened as Thorin already guessed where this was going, "You didn't!"_

_"I most certainly did." The elderly wizard hissed venomously, "For days after administering the dragon's heart into her system, I watched the girl writhe in pain as her body attempted to adapt to the foreign blood." He sighed painfully as his reminisced over the old memory, "When the girl finally did awaken, she knew immediately that something was wrong with her, for unlike before, she could no longer sense the magic of the wizard running through her veins."_

_"The dragon's blood overran it." Thorin guessed correctly as he met the wizard with a hard gaze, "Smothered it out."_

_"Yes, and as such, she was from then on completely incapable of using wizard magic." Gandalf admitted sadly with a weathered look, "And as one might guess, it did not take long for her to figure out just what I'd done. Little be said she was… furious."_

_"One cannot blame her." The almost King Under the Mountain growled with understanding._

_"And just what was I to do, Thorin Oakenshield!?" the gray-wizard snapped, "Let her die!? I could do no such thing, and it was the only way to save her!"_

_"So, instead you rip away her very future and practically turn her into the very beast that she despises." The Dürin dwarf countered with a matter-of-fact expression._

_A heavy sigh left Gandalf's lips as he slumped back into his chair. "That's exactly what she said." He stated wearily, "Though, at least now in the most recent decade we seem to again be on speaking terms. I think…"_

_"And just what," Thorin growled in a challenging tone, "makes you think that she will be interested in helping on this quest, especially considering her last experience when dealing with a dragon?"_

_"Because," the gray wizard put in wisely but with a grave expression, "of all things, Kaiya's hatred of dragons is the one thing you do not want to underestimate."_

* * *

**Well, what did ya think? Like it? Did it capture your attention enough to come back for another? If so, then please, PLEAAASE review! Seriously, I'm DYING to know what you guys/girls think of this! But NO FLAMES! Constructive criticism, however, is ALWAYS welcome along with any questions and/or suggestions you might have. Also, the more reviews, the higher my inspiration and the FASTER I'll update! Also, pleaaase follow and favorite this story as well! See everyone in the next chapter! :D**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	2. Chapter 2-Meeting

**Well, first off, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! I would've posted this chapter earlier, but fanfiction was down so boo. *pouts* All the same, consider this my Christmas present and thank you to you AWESOME first SIXTEEN reviewers: Xerxes'Girl, hobbitlove, Faye, nobody, 13Nyx13, sillystring-roxs-the-earth, PurpleFairy11, Robin Winters, Hiding in the Shadow, Zuta-chan, Reystro, Guest, GhostVonGhoul (sorry, fanfiction wouldn't let me put the spaces in. *pouts*), thunderyoshi, Guest (2), and my best friend Mitch Crosszeria! BROWNIES FOR YOU ALL! Also, another HUGE thanks and brownies to the people who have already favorited and/or followed this story! LOVE YOU ALL! Hope everyone enjoys chapter two! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hobbit, its characters, NOR The Hobbit's plot. I only own my OC Kaiya, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of the plot NOT a part of the movie or book. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
****_Meeting: Beginnings of Life Anew  
_**Stormy-colored eyes peered around lazily as she took a seat by the river. Gandalf was nowhere in sight, or in scent for that matter. _"Surprise, surprise." _She grumbled sarcastically in her mind with half-hearted irritation. Honestly, the foxy old wizard really hadn't changed a bit since she last saw him. Same old Gandalf.

A small frown marred the girl's fair skinned face at the thought.

Same old _guilty_ Gandalf.

Kaiya growled softly with frustration as she ran her hands through her dark red locks. At first, forty years ago, when the old wizard had fed the red-haired young woman the dragon's heart, Kaiya's rage had caused her to want nothing more than for her mentor to wallow in guilt for what he'd done. However, as the years past, and life wizened her up a bit, the girl began to understand his choice and feel the very guilt that she'd forced upon her old teacher.

Not to say that the stormy-eyed female didn't still despise the dragon blood flowing in her veins.

She did.

_Passionately_.

But still, as time had passed, and the rage diminished, she found herself forgiving the wizard for what he had done, and understanding the reasons behind his decision. In return, just about a decade ago, Kaiya had finally reestablished contact with him; since she hadn't been quite ready to face him face to face again yet.

To be honest, she still wasn't quite ready.

No matter how she twisted it around, and even if she did more or less forgive Gandalf, the pang of something akin to… betrayal still lay within the red-haired girl's heart. It was conflicting, really. All the same though, there was still and always would be that gentle chunk in the girl's heart as well. And that part was demanding that she do at least _something_ to relieve some of the guilt off her old mentor's shoulders and let him know that…

That what?

That she still loved him like the pops he'd always been to her back in those days?

…

Yeah, something like that.

Twitching slightly with annoyance while trying to figure out just how to put her _thoughts_ into _words_, Kaiya suddenly picked up an all too identifiable scent floating on the midnight breeze.

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting." A familiar voice spoke out with a hint of smugness from the shadows. Only moments later, Gandalf walked out into the moonlight, his eyes twinkling with amusement and absolute joy at seeing that his old apprentice had decided to come.

"Not too long." Kaiya admitted with a shrug as she rose to her feet, looking up at the moon before shooting her ex-mentor a half amused, half reprimanding look, "All the same, you're still late."

"Hmph!" the elderly wizard grumped though his eyes still held their mirth, "A wizard is never late, Kaiya. Nor is he-"

"Early." The red-haired young woman finished with an amused smirk, "He arrives precisely when he means to. That's a load of hogwash and you know it."

A corner of Gandalf's mouth twitched upward at the girl's statement. "Perhaps." He admitted but still with a sagely air. The old wizard paused a moment before continuing, "I apologize, but the Hidden Valley isn't called the 'Hidden' Valley for nothing. It took a mite longer than I expected to find it."

"Hn." Kaiya mumbled, giving her previous mentor a long look, "So, you intend to lead Thorin and his company to Rivendell?"

"Correct." The elderly wizard praised before asking with a smile, "I hope you don't mind paying the Lord Elrond a visit."

"Not at all." The red-haired young woman shrugged before adding with a look halfway between a grimace and a smirk, "The Rivendell elves I can stand."

"Oh?" Gandalf raised an eyebrow at his ex-apprentice, "I was not aware you were acquainted with the elves. Though I suppose I wouldn't have much knowledge of what you've been doing in these last few decades. But you speak as if you have been to Rivendell before."

"I have." The stormy-eyed female stated bluntly.

The bearded old man gave the girl a curious look, "Might I ask the occasion?"

A frown formed slowly on the young woman's face. "It was right after we parted ways." She admitted reluctantly before continuing with a heavy sigh, "I had hoped that, considering Lord Elrond is well into 3,000th year, he might know of a way to successfully remove the dragon blood from within me." The frown on the red-haired female's face turned into a slight scowl, "Little be said, he obviously informed me that such a task was impossible."

"I see." Gandalf stated simply, already feeling a bit uncomfortable with the topic, especially knowing just how uncomfortable his ex-apprentice must be talking about it. So, deciding to chance topics, the bearded wizard turned around and began heading back in the way of the company, "Come! We should start heading back if we're to join the company before they again set off on the road."

The red-haired young woman watched in a nearly frustrated silence instead of immediately following along; the gentle chunk of her heart screaming that _now_ would be a good time to say… _something_ to at least slightly repair their relationship.

"Hey, Gandalf?" Kaiya, having come to a jumbled decision, finally addressed the retreating figure of her old mentor.

Pausing in his step, the elderly wizard gave the girl a somewhat curious look, "Yes, what is it?"

"Well, it's just," a small, embarrassed blush formed on the red-haired young woman's cheeks as she suddenly struggled for words. This sentimental crap really wasn't her strong point. Taking a deep breath she turned away from the old wizard and continued with a huff, "I'm just saying that, after all this time… it's good to see you again. That's all." The girl paused briefly, feeling more awkward by the second before finally snapping, "Aw, hell! And can you stop looking so guilty about what happened! The past is the past, and I understand now. So… So… just let it go already!"

At first, all Gandalf could do was blink in a stupefied silence as those words were spoke before his whole expression softened dramatically. "Thank you, Kaiya." He spoke gently with a smile, "And it's good to see you again too, even better seeing you alive and healthy."

"Heh! Yeah, well," Kaiya snorted with amusement as she turned around and walked past the elderly wizard, relieved to have gotten through her little tirade, "let's just pray you'll be able to say the same thing about me once this quest is over."

The elderly wizard chuckled humorously at her statement, "Knowing you, I'm sure I will."

Stormy-eyes softened as a comfortable silence stretched between the newly reunited teacher and student. This silence continued for several hours until, just as the they were topping yet another hill, a familiar and yet putrid scent wafted into Kaiya's sensitive nostrils causing the girl's eyes to widen.

"What is it, Kaiya?" the bearded man inquired worriedly, seeing his previous apprentice halt in her tracks.

"Trolls!" the red-haired woman spat, breaking into a run, "Along with dwarves, and-" another familiar scent caused her to pause about ten feet in front of the old wizard before turning around briefly to give him an incredulous look, "The hobbit you managed to convince on this journey was Bilbo Baggins!?"

Gandalf, who had also broken into a run, going about as fast as an old wizard could, was startled with the fact that the girl was acquainted with the hobbit. However, he was unable to voice his inquiry at the moment as Kaiya, being a good deal faster than himself, was already far on up ahead.

And indeed the girl was far ahead of the aging wizard, _"Bloody hell! Just how in the world did that blasted Baggins manage to get himself dragged into all this!?" _ For several times, Kaiya had passed through the shire, and each time she'd spent the night at her friendly acquaintance Bilbo Baggins'; a polite, gentle, welcoming little fellow, _not_ the kind she would have expected to be wrapped up in this sort of mess!

Coming upon the scene of said mess, Kaiya slowed down her steps in order to remain stealthy and unnoticed as she carefully observed the scene before her.

There were three trolls - damn it all! Too many for her to take on immediately all at once, for even with her sharp blades, troll hide was too tough to just go recklessly slicing at. The young woman supposed she could use _that_. A shiver passed through her spine. She _hated_ 'that' technique, and besides, with all the blasted dwarves and _Bilbo_ in the near vicinity, she couldn't use it without killing them as well.

_"Oh, crap!" _Kaiya mentally cursed as one of the trolls suddenly picked up a… _plump_ looking dwarf and dangled him over its mouth. The damned thing was going to eat him! _"Well, screw not taking the reckless route. Sorry, Gandalf. I tried." _The red-haired girl apologized with little remorse in her mind, reaching on her back for one of her blades, but pausing as Bilbo suddenly spoke up.

"N-N-Not that one! He's infected!" the Bilbo stuttered out frantically, causing the troll to freeze in its tracks, "Y-Yeah, he's got worms in his," the hobbit fumbled a moment for words, "tubes."

The red-haired young woman watching this scene play out bit her cheek in effort to keep from laughing and giving away her hiding spot as the troll disgustedly threw the dwarf he'd been holding back into the rest of the pile. _"Good thinking, Bilbo." _The girl silently praised, though still keeping her hand on her katana. At least now though it seemed the hobbit had bought her a little more time to study and find the best way to pull of this little rescue operation.

Or even better yet, perhaps give Gandalf enough time to arrive.

"I-In fact they all have. They're infested with parasites." The furry-footed male continued, beginning to get the hang of his conversation. "It's a terrible business! I wouldn't risk it. I really wouldn't." he finished with a convincing shake of the head, once again causing the trolls to put on disgusted faces.

_"The one turning the skewer should be my first target." _Kaiya continued to plan out how she'd accomplish taking out three trolls without getting the rest of the company killed, _"Perhaps if I managed to maneuver my way behind him, jump on his back, and stab my blade directly into the back of his neck-"_

"Parasites?" An old, gray-haired dwarf spoke up with an irritable look, "Did he just say parasites?"

"YEAH, WE DON'T HAVE PARASITES!" a much younger, dark-haired dwarf shouted indignantly, causing Kaiya to shoot the moron a death glare from behind the bushes. Were these idiots really that stupid!?

One would seem to think so as the rest of the company, excluding Bilbo of course who was looking positively exasperated, joined in in the indignant protests until another older looking, dark-haired dwarf suddenly kicked the younger one, giving him a subtle but pointed look.

Little be said, realization was soon to dawn on Kili's face as well as the rest of the company's.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!" the gray-haired dwarf quickly stated.

"Mine are the biggest parasites! I've got HUGE parasites!" the younger one again put in with panic, causing Kaiya to smirk with smug amusement.

Funny how circumstances could dampen one's pride, as the rest of the company was quick to follow Oin and Kili's suite.

"We're riddled!"

"Yes, riddled!"

"Yes, we are! Badly!"

However, it seemed the ruse became too overused, even when dealing with trolls as the larger one got a suspicious look on its face. "What would you have us do then?" the creature inquired, stalking towards Bilbo, "Let em' all go!?"

_"Son of a-" _Kaiya cut off her mental tirade as she gripped her blade, preparing to leap out at any moment now. However, again paused as she caught another, more than welcomed scent fast approaching.

"Well…" Bilbo sported a hopeful expression.

"You think I don't know what you're up to!?" the troll growled angrily, "This little ferret, he's taking us for fools!"

"Ferret!" the hobbit cried indignantly.

_"Three." _The red-haired young woman began her count down, _"Two."_

"Fools!" Another troll spat.

_"One." _Kaiya smirked with a smug expression.

"The dawn shall take you all!" Gandalf shouted as if on cue he appeared on top of a boulder.

All three trolls looked up in surprise.

"Who's that?" one asked with confusion.

Another replied, "No idea."

"Can we eat him too?" the last put in hopefully.

However, such hopes were not to be met as the wizard raised his staff and brought it down with a fierce crack as he split the boulder in whence he was standing; successfully revealing the rising sun.

_"Brilliant." _The stormy-eyed female growled sarcastically, though with slight relief as she stood up, _"The sun's coming up. How convenient."_

A collaboration of snarls and growls were heard from the beasts as their bodies were turned to stone. This was of course all followed by a relieved cheer from the company whose hides had been preserved due to the wizard's timely interference. Although, if he hadn't arrived, Kaiya would've done the job instead, even if it would have been with a fair share more difficulty.

After being successfully rescued, it wasn't long before most of the dwarves were freed or being freed and reassembling their attire. It was while this was going on, that Thorin then decided to approach the old wizard smugly looking at his stonework and the young woman rolling her eyes beside him.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" the almost King Under the Mountain inquired, deciding to address the first topic at hand.

"To look ahead." Gandalf replied simply.

"What brought you back?" the Dürin dwarf raised an eyebrow at the wizard.

"Looking behind." He replied with a wise tone.

Nodding his head with a slight smile, Thorin than turned to face the young red-haired woman observing him calmly from Gandalf's side. The kingly dwarf had already guessed just who she was. "You must be our dragon slayer." He assumed correctly as he sized up the young woman before him.

Kaiya nearly winced at the term but still met the dwarf's gaze unflinchingly, knowing that she was being judged. Gandalf had always told her that first impressions were important or something like that. However, she did make a mental note to berate the wizard for mentioning her exploits later. "I suppose. Although I prefer Kaiya to dragon slayer." The stormy-eyed female managed to reply with a small smile, offering out her hand for a shake.

Raising an eyebrow at the gesture, Thorin slowly extended his own hand out to return the shake. "Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror." He stated majestically, not in a particularly friendly way, but not in a hostile way either, "I assume Gandalf has already explained everything?"

"Yes." The red-haired young woman replied simply, feeling that no other words were necessary. He seemed like the serious 'straight to the point' and 'down to business' kind of fellow.

"Good." The almost King Under the Mountain replied with equally simple terms before, albeit, almost reluctantly adding, "Then I suppose I should say welcome to the company."

Fili, in the meantime, had finally managed to disentangle himself from his body knapsack and happened to have overheard part of what was just said. "You made no mention of there being a fifteenth member of the company, Uncle." The blonde prince stated with a surprised look as he approached and curiously examined the newcomer.

"I was the one who asked Thorin to keep it to himself." Gandalf answered in place of the dark-haired dwarf. "For I was not sure I would even be able to find her." He continued, giving his ex-apprentice a knowingly amused look. Which, in turn, caused the girl to shoot him a slightly annoyed glare.

In the meantime, Kili, who had also managed to free himself, found himself staring in surprise as he spotted his uncle and brother conversing with a young dwarf- no, human woman - goodness was she short! Perhaps only a mite shorter than himself, but still awfully short for a human, and just what in the name of the line of _Dürin_ was a human woman doing here anyways!?

Not to mention that her presence had an oddly familiar feeling to it, although the dwarvish prince was sure he'd never met her before in his life! How odd…

"All the same," Fili continued, now with a friendly smile and snapping Kili out of his thoughts, "I'm Fili," a sweeping bow was promptly executed, "at your service, and that," he continued, gesturing to his sibling, "is my brother."

"Kili," the dark-haired dwarf introduced himself just as promptly with the same sweeping bow, having now at least partially recovered from his shock, although his confusion and curiosity were still riding high, "Also, at your service."

Facing the two smiling brothers, Kaiya could feel her own smile tugging at her lips, and, without putting up to much of a struggle, she allowed it to show through. "And I would be Kaiya," she returned their bowing gesture with one of her own, "at yours."

Watching the pair of sibling's eyes light up as she responded so positively to their friendly gesture, the red-haired young woman could feel her own bout of mirth well up from within. It was already all too obvious that these two were clearly young; really young when compared to the rest of their company. Just by looking in those pairs of mischievous eyes, Kaiya could already tell she'd best prepare for dealing with a pair of little troublemakers on this trip. For by openly responding to their friendly gesture with the same kind of gesture of her own, the young woman had just made herself a target of their friendliness as well as their mischief.

Having wandered about as much as she had, it shouldn't be surprising she knew a bit here and there about dwarf customs and behavior.

And elves as well, for that fact.

She cringed slightly at the thought of the pointy eared people.

…

Yeah, even if they weren't always the brightest bunch, she had and always would like dwarves better.

Subconsciously, her stormy eyes softened a bit, _"And so another journey of life begins anew."_

* * *

**Well, hope you guys/girls enjoyed this chapter as much as you did the last one! *grins* Seriously, I was SOOO ECSTATIC when I saw how many reviews I got on the last chapter. Hence, the reason I possessed the inspiration to get this one done so soon. So, PLEAAAASE review! They REALLY are my inspiration! You guys/girls have been doing an AWESOME job so far. So, keep up the AWESOME work and I'll keep posting new chapters! Oh, and please follow and favorite this story as well! See you all in the next chapter! :D**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	3. Chapter 3-Trio

**Here's another SUPER fast update, people, due to your AWESOME faithfulness in reviewing! *grins* Not to mention that this chapter is about a thousand words longer than they usually are, lol! But back to the reviewers, a HUGE thanks and brownies to my most recent and AWESOME twelve: PurpleFairy11, ZabuzasGirl, Demona Evernight, hobbitlove, Hiding in the Shadow, FrankieFusciaxx, Reystro, thunderyoshi, sillystring-roxs-the-earth, MitchCrosszeria, MusicLover500, and Xerxes'Girl! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH! Honestly, I was really shocked that I got so many reviews since fanfiction was being so bipolar in deciding whether it wanted to work or not, lol! Also, another HUGE thanks to all the people who have favorited and/or followed this story! Hope everybody enjoys chapter three! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hobbit, its characters, NOR The Hobbit's plot. I only own my OC Kaiya, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of the plot NOT a part of the movie or book. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
_Trio: Getting Acquainted and Settling In  
_**"Well," Gandalf smiled a bit as his gaze flickered over the rest of the company before coming back to land on Thorin, "It's good to see you're all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar." The almost King Under the Mountain pointed out.

The elderly wizard looked as if he was about to argue the statement when a certain red-headed young woman beat him to it. "I beg to differ on that." She stated, raising a delicate eyebrow at the kingly dwarf, "Bilbo did an excellent job on stalling them. He's quick witted." A small smirk flitted across the girl's face at her next statement, "The parasites idea was a good one, and it at least gave me enough time to form out some kind of attack that didn't get you all killed in case Gandalf didn't arrive in time."

"How long were you here before Mr. Gandalf arrived?" Kili asked curiously, a hint of amusement in his voice as his uncle glared at the girl for praising the hobbit. Of course, his uncle would think such of the company's burglar. But fact was, Bilbo _had_ put himself in harm's way in order to save the ponies. Despite what he'd originally thought, the hobbit was not a coward.

"Long enough to hear the entire parasite part," Kaiya's mirth reached her stormy eyes, smirk remaining in place as she raised an amused eyebrow at the brunette, "That includes your little part in the act as well. Glad to hear that you have the _biggest_, HUGE parasites of them all."

A bit of embarrassment flushed through the dwarf prince while his brother let out a snicker off to his side.

"I must say, Kaiya," Gandalf put in with an amused look of his own, "the fact that you took the time to actually carefully plan out your attack instead of recklessly rushing headfirst into battle is quite a far cry from what the old you would have done." The old wizard chuckled at the glare that was shot his way, "Perhaps you have changed a bit."

"The two of you know one another?" Kili again posed a question, his curiosity for this red-haired newcomer burning like a hot smelt.

"Such things can be explained later, Kili." Thorin cut off his nephew, knowing that the lad - and probably his brother, for that fact, as well - would question the odd newcomer all day if given the choice. Right now there were more important things to address like…

"Isn't it strange, though?" Fili, biting down his own curious inquiries about their newest company member, asked with a confused look, "Don't trolls usually stick to the mountains? Isn't it odd that they ventured so far south?"

"Indeed, it is a bit strange," Gandalf murmured thoughtfully, "Such creatures from the mountains haven't wandered down this far for an age." The old wizard paused with a slightly grim look, "Not since a darker power ruled these lands."

Kaiya shot her previous mentor a questioning look after hearing such a foreboding statement. Her silent inquiry, however, was promptly ignored and the young woman made a mental note to ask him about it later. In the meantime, something else donned in her mind as she listened to this discussion. "We all saw what happened to the trolls when the sun hit them," The stormy-eyed young woman pointed out, "It's not possible for them to have moved in daylight."

"There must be a cave nearby," Thorin stated glancing around before turning pointedly back to his nephews, "Fili, Kili, hunt around the area and see if you can find it. I'll get the others to scout about as well."

The two brothers nodded in acknowledgment, and were just about to start in their mission when Gandalf interrupted them.

"Why don't you go with them, Kaiya?" the bearded wizard asked his ex-apprentice, causing the girl to raise a curious eyebrow at his suggestion, "Perhaps you might be able to sniff it out."

Both siblings shot the girl a mixture of excited, curious, and amused glances upon hearing Gandalf's suggestion and statement. "Sniff it out?" Kili decided to voice his question out loud, not bothering to hide the amusement lacing his tone.

Shooting both males a swift glare, though it held no effect for either men, especially the dwarf who only broke into an innocent grin, Kaiya simply settled with rolling her eyes and growling a quick, "Have it your way." before tromping off with the two _Dürin brothers._

The old wizard chuckled a bit to himself as he watched the trio head off. Of course, he knew he could have simply paired Kaiya off with himself for the search. However, Gandalf had a feeling that Fili and Kili would be good for the girl in helping to loosen her up a bit. _"Although,"_ the bearded wizard paused in his train of thought,_ "those two are a pair of awful inquisitive little fellows."_

…

Oh, well. Gandalf figured that the red-haired young woman could handle herself against the barrage of questions she was probably facing about now. In all honesty, the bearded wizard almost hoped she might eventually let go of her distant, distrustful attitude and tell the truth of her story. It would be good for the girl to open up to somebody.

* * *

Kaiya paused in her steps as she gingerly took in the scents floating around her being, but none the less distracted from the heavy feeling of curiosity she could practically taste floating around the two brothers she was accompanying. The questions were bound to start dropping any moment now.

"So, just how good _is_ your sense of smell?" Kili raised an eyebrow at the attractive female standing beside him. An amused look sported the brunette's face as he remembered the glare he and the wizard were shot earlier for their previous wording of the question.

"Better than most." The red-haired young woman replied with a shrug as the three continued walking.

"A just what would _most_ consist of?" the blonde brother posed his own inquiry.

Mentally, the young female sighed. Bloody hell, did she hate being questioned, but at least their questions were only motivated by innocent curiosity instead of something deeper. Or at least… she was fairly sure it was. Stormy-eyes shot over to make instant contact with the closest brother, who just so happened to be Kili.

Mischievous, yes, but still simply innocently curious… deep, liquid brown pools.

One could almost drown in them.

In the meantime, the owner of said liquid brown pools had become rooted to the spot as soon as Kaiya had locked eyes with him. It only lasted for a moment before she tore her gaze away, but in that moment it felt as if his entire soul had just been searched.

"Hmm… I suppose it would definitely include dwarves." Kaiya replied it a bit of a lighter air, though still keeping a neutral expression.

That snapped the brunette out of his frozen musings. "Excuse us!" Kili gasped in mock indignation, hand dramatically covering his heart as if he'd been severely wounded, "Fine then, tell us something about us that you can smell but we can't."

"Cheeky." The corners of the young woman's lips upturned a bit as a bout of mirth flickered in her eyes, "What do you want me to say? That you stink?"

Fili outright laughed at that, "No, I don't think that's quite what he meant. Although, it's true, none of us have taken a bath in quite a while." He turned around to give a teasing wink to his brother, expecting to find him with a pout, but instead discovered him with a radiant grin on his face.

"So earlier, when regarding the parasites wasn't the only time. You do have a sense of humor!" Kili exclaimed triumphantly.

"If my sarcasm is the same as humor to you, then yes, I suppose I do." She smirked, shooting him a somewhat amused glance. Even if they were an inquisitive duo, these two dwarves she could definitely become used to.

"So, if I might ask," the blonde dwarf, being a tad more sensitive than his younger brother, "just how do you know Mr. Gandalf?"

_"Well, that's a bit more personal." _Kaiya mused, her expression dropping to a more serious level as she debated on how or even _if_ she wanted to respond to that. "We… used to travel together." She said, choosing her words carefully.

Fili, being the more sensitive of the two siblings, was quick to catch on to the slight hesitation in the young woman's tone, as well as the fact that she kept her answer fairly vague. Perhaps it'd be best to let her get a little more acquainted with them before they asked anymore personal question…

"Used to?" Kili questioned with a bewildered look, "Why don't you travel together anymore?"

The blonde prince mentally sighed at his brother, _"So much for waiting a bit."_

"Things happened," The stormy-eyed female replied a bit stiffly, becoming absorbed in thought, "and we went our separate ways. I've been wandering alone for the last forty years."

Both Dürin brothers gaped at the young woman with an expression mixed between horror, awe, and pity upon hearing that she, a _woman,_ had been traveling _alone_ for the last… wait a moment. FORTY YEARS!?

A light bulb simultaneously clicked in both of the sibling's heads; Kili surprisingly being the first to realize and point out that a twenty year old looking woman had just admitted to being over forty!

"How old _are_ you?" the brunette prince inquired, obvious confusion written on his face, "Are you not a human?"

_"Aulë, save me from my stupidity!"_ Kaiya mentally berated herself for becoming so absorbed in memories that she let something like that slip. This was the exact reason she'd avoided contact with people for most of her life! Yet, the fact that these two dwarves were still asking only out of a simple curiosity instead of something any deeper gave the girl at least some peace. "Yes, I'm a human," The red-haired young woman began slowly, debating on how to dance around the subject, "But not an ordinary one. That's all."

This time managing to catch on the newcomer's discomfort, Kili made a bright choice in more or less temporarily backing off the subject and lightening the mood. "Secretive, are we?" he teased cheekily instead of pressing the subject, despite his overwhelming curiosity.

The stormy-eyed woman smirked, though she was silently relieved and perhaps even a bit grateful that the dwarf didn't push too far for answers. "Perhaps." She stated simply but with a lighter tone than before.

"If you don't mind," Fili decided that it was his turn to have some input, "You still didn't answer Ki's question on how old you were."

"If you must know, I'm sixty-one." the girl replied simply, having no reason to hide her actual age as long as the duo didn't press on how she was that old and yet appeared to be only in her early twenties.

"Ha! That means we're still older than you!" the dark-haired Dürin grinned triumphantly.

"Oh?" Kaiya raised an amused eyebrow at the grinning dwarf, "And how old might you be?"

"I'm seventy-six," Kili stated as the trio continued to hunt for the cave, "and Fi's eighty-one."

"Heh!" the red-haired young woman smirked, deciding that it was her turn to do the teasing, "I had already guessed that you two were young. But you're really a pair of bratlings, huh?"

That managed to earn her a glare from the younger brother, only causing Kaiya to smirk wider and Fili to laugh. "Come to think of it though," Kaiya mused her thoughts out loud, relieved that the topic attention had been diverted away from herself, "if I remember dwarvish customs correctly, both of you just came of age between fifteen and twenty years ago. Heh! I imagine the two of you had quite a time trying to hold off the ladies. Or did you even try at all?" her stormy eyes held a teasing glint at the inquiry, "Either one of you find your significant other yet?"

"Not yet we haven't. There was just too many to choose from." Fili sported a face mock exhaustion before grinning cheekily. Of course, the lion-haired prince had known full well what the girl had really meant. What she had been asking is if either one of them had found their _one._ It was a bit surprising, actually, that she, as a human, knew so much about their culture.

The other Dürin brother, in the meantime, had acquired a mischievous expression to his face. "Why? Are you perhaps thinking of posing as a candidate?" Kili smirked. Odd, he meant it in an entirely joking way, but something else seemed to have subconsciously urged him to ask.

"Oh, how flattering." Fili grinned, chuckling as the girl quirked an eyebrow at he and his brother's antics.

"Pft! Dream on!" Kaiya snorted, though still a bit embarrassed by the question. These kind of conversations were never her strong point when directed at herself, and she quickly proved it by changing topics, "Anyways, enough chit chat. I need to concentrate on finding that blasted troll cave."

Both brothers grinned triumphantly at one another, but said no more as a comfortable silence fell between the trio.

"Hold it," the stormy-eyed female spoke up suddenly as the breeze slightly changed directions, bringing with it a foul and unmistakable stench, "Yup, I found it, you two."

And sure enough, as the three followed the red-haired young woman's nose it wasn't long before they found themselves at the entrance of the troll's cave. "The air is rank." the younger of the two brothers sported a disgusted face as the trio peered down inside.

"Well, it _is_ a troll cave. What _were_ you expecting?" Kaiya dead-panned, earning her a slightly irritable look from the brunette.

"We should go inform Uncle," Fili stated matter-of-factly, quelling the urge to suggest they go ahead and just explore it for themselves, "Kili, Kaiya, let's go."

Kili nodded at his older brother and trotted off after him until they both quickly came to a halt, realizing that their newest company member hadn't followed. "Kaiya-" the dark-haired prince began.

"You two go on. I'll wait here and serve as a marker so we won't forget where the cave's located." The stormy-eyed young woman waved them off with an unconcerned look.

However, despite her unconcerned stature, the two siblings - especially Kili for some unknown reason - hesitated greatly at the thought of leaving her alone. "Are you sure?" the blonde prince inquired unsurely.

The red-haired young woman rolled her eyes in exasperation, knowing full well that is was natural for a male dwarf to feel reluctant about leaving a woman to fend for herself. But still… "Yes, I'll be fine." Kaiya stated in a little bit of a harder tone, giving the two Dürins a pointed look, "Now, scram!"

Still feeling a bit hesitant about the decision, it was quickly overridden by amusement as Fili watched his brother's dark brown eyes flash with frustration while his mouth opened to make some kind of objection to the girl's statement. However, unfortunately for the younger prince, his elder brother ended up dragging him away before he could say anything and spark the red-haired female's temper.

Kaiya, in the meantime, let out a sigh of relief once the two troublemakers vanished from sight. Turning back to look at the cave, a scowl marred her face. There had, in fact, been a legit reason to why she wanted to stay behind. Something about this cave just… didn't set right with her.

A hatefully familiar feeling tugged within her blood.

The cave was calling out to the girl's dragon within.

Stormy-eyes narrowed to dark, deadly slits as she carefully and very cautiously entered the tunnel. _"Aulë, preserve my sense of smell!"_ the young woman mentally cursed, for the stench was almost enough to knock her out. Walking down a little deeper into the cave, Kaiya paused, and that's when she saw it.

_Gold._

Once again, the red-haired girl could feel the dragon blood in her simmer, except this time with a dark, longing and dangerous desire. _"So, that's what riled it up."_ Kaiya mentally spat in disgust as she forcefully tore her gaze from the glistening objects. She needed to get out of that cave! _Now_!

Wrenching herself around, the young woman practically fled back to the cave opening before slumping down in exhaustion. Her breathing was erratic, as she laid a hand over her eyes, fairly sure that by this time there was probably fiery gold showing through them.

That had been _way_ too close!

Tears pricked at her fire-tinted stormy eyes, but the girl refused to let them fall. She _never_ let them fall.

Bloody hell did she hate this!

"Well, too bad for me, I guess." Kaiya groaned irritably as her breathing calmed. Standing back up, she silently prayed that the gold in her eyes had dissipated.

"Kaiya!" Gandalf's voice snapped her out of her musings. Approaching the girl with the rest of the company not far behind, the wizard's eyes narrowed at her. For even if the color had mostly receded, a rim of gold still remained around the stormy-eyed girl's pupils. "What happened?" the bearded wizard asked in a hushed but worried tone as the rest of the company flooded around them.

"Nothing," The young woman replied instantly, her eyes void and unreadable, "Nothing at all."

The fact that the elderly wizard didn't believe his ex-apprentice for a second showed clearly on his face. He didn't pry, however, knowing that the girl wouldn't dare speak it out loud with the array of dwarves now crowded around peering down into the cave, all the while shooting (not so) subtle glances at the new company member. When Thorin had told them to spread out and look for the cave, he and Gandalf had also informed them about the new member of their company.

"Bofur, Bifur, Gloin, Dwalin, Nori," the almost King Under the Mountain barked out, "Come with me. Let us see what lies behind this foul stench."

Said dwarves who were called were quick to make their way over to their leader as Gandalf turned to give the female in front of him a curious look, "Are you coming as well?"

"No," Kaiya stated matter-of-factly with an almost pained expression, causing her ex-mentor to scrunch his eyebrows in concern. "I'll just wait out here," she continued, moving over and sitting back down so as to lean against another boulder, "The stench is bad enough out here as it is."

"Hmm…" the old wizard pursed his lips in an unconvinced manner but followed Thorin and his party none the less, "Suite yourself."

The young woman was about to close her eyes for a bit, when Kili approached after seeing the bearded wizard depart. The brunette prince too had seen the rather pained look the red-haired female had briefly sported, but decided such a thing could be blamed on the awful stench wafting out of the troll cave. "I certainly don't envy them." he stated with a wry grin, breaking into a chuckle as series of hacking coughs accompanied by several curses came from within the troll hole following his statement.

Kaiya smirked in amusement as the dark-haired prince took a seat beside her, the girl being silently grateful for his cheery presence after her previous ordeal in the cave. Funny, in her long years of wandering alone, she'd nearly forgotten how nice it was to have the company of another's presence.

Only moments later, Fili followed his brother's suite and plopped down on her other side. "Miss us?" he joked with a grin.

"If you mean do I miss the quiet I happened to be _greatly_ enjoying before you two showed back up," the stormy-eyed female raised a teasing eyebrow, "then, yes."

"Ouch!" the blonde prince winced though with an amused grin.

"So, cold." his younger brother faked hurt causing the young woman to roll her eyes at the duo.

"Seems the three of you youngin's are getting' along quite well for just bein' introduced," Balin approached with a smile before giving a small bow, "Balin, at your service," straightening back up, his gentle expression remained in place, "and ye must be the lass who's to be our dragon slayer."

Fili's eyes widened as he shot the female sitting beside he and his brother an incredulous look, "Dragon-"

"Slayer!?" Kili finished for the blonde, mimicking his brother's shocked expression.

A string of curses ran through red-haired young woman's mind as she nearly winced at the term and the attention it brought along with it. She was going to _kill_ Gandalf later!

"You've… killed a dragon before?" the younger Dürin brother seemed to be the first to more or less recover from his shock, "But you're-"

"I'm what?" stormy-eyes narrowed challenging, "A woman!?"

"No… That's… Well…" Kili seemed to be digging his own grave, and if Kaiya wasn't already so irritated at the moment, she probably would have found it funny.

"But still," Fili wisely decided to cut in and save his younger sibling from his floundering, "regardless of your gender, you've actually killed one before?"

A heavy sigh left Kaiya's lips as she leaned back heavily on the boulder behind her, expression darkening gravely. "Only one," She began reluctantly, her eyes taking on a dark gleam as she spat, "and good riddance to the beast." Looking up, she met Balin's eyes with her own hard gaze, "And I'll say the same thing when Smaug's demise is at hand. That it my sole purpose for being here. Whether it be by my own hand, or someone else's, I am here to _ensure_ Smaug's death. Period."

The old dwarf's eyes widened slightly as he watched a dark… almost _menacing_ hatred flash across the young woman's expression. The rest of the company too, who hadn't followed Thorin into the cave, had paid careful attention to the conversation taking place.

Little be said, that the hatred lacing the new company member's tone signified that there was more to her history and story with dragons then met the eye.

"Anyways," the brunette prince wisely decided it was time for a topic change, for it was uncomfortable seeing their newest companion wear such a dark look, "even if you have killed a dragon," Kili saw the female's expression darken even more upon again mentioning the beasts, causing him to continue his statement hurriedly, "I'll bet you still wouldn't stand a chance matched up against Fi and I."

The dwarvish prince's idea worked as Kaiya quirked an amused yet challenging eyebrow at the male sitting beside her, "You want to test that theory?" Though, silently, she was once again grateful for the dwarf's bright attitude in helping to wash away some of her darker thoughts.

"This should be interesting." Fili grinned, relieved that his younger brother had managed to lighten the mood, and bring back the sarcastic yet still humorous companion that they were just starting to get used to.

In the meantime, Balin only smiled as the trio stood up, no doubt to head off a little ways and engage in a sparring match. However, just as they were about to leave, Thorin and his little party finally reappeared from within the cave.

Silently, Kaiya paused in her steps and watched as Gandalf handed Bilbo a small sword, reminding the young woman that she had yet to greet the hobbit, and seeing that Bifur had just handed Kili what looked suspiciously like an ox skull to take care of, the red-haired female figured that their little spar had been called off. So, leaving the two brothers to figure out what to do with the brunette's newly acquired trinket, Kaiya took her chance to walk off and approach the company's small burglar. She was just quick enough to hear Gandalf leave with the parting lesson of, "True courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one."

A small smile fell on the girl's face as she remembered her ex-mentor teaching her the same lesson all those years ago.

However, the smile didn't last long as she caught Gandalf's eye when he walked past. By the look in his eyes, Kaiya knew immediately that he had seen the gold in the cave and figured out just exactly what had unnerved her so much earlier. A barely audible sigh left her lips, for she had a feeling that a long talk was in schedule. But in the meantime…

"Certainly, Mr. Bilbo Baggins," the stormy-eyed female readjusted her frown into an amused smirk, her eyes holding a rare containment of softness within them, "this is the last place I expected to bump into you."

"Ah, Miss Kaiya!" the hobbit beamed with absolute delight, "I must say the same to you, really, what a pleasure."

For the first time in what seemed like ages, an actual grin split across Kaiya's face. Honestly, the upbeat persona and general civility of hobbits never did cease to surprise her. "The pleasure's all mine." The young woman stated, her grin falling away to be replaced by a small but warm and genuine smile.

However, the smile resting on her face wasn't to be long lived as a cry from Thorin cut it short, "Something's coming!"

* * *

**Oh, boy! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, cause I absolutely LOVED IT! Seriously, I'm DYING to hear your thoughts so PLEAAASE review! You guys/girls have been doing an AWESOME job so far and my inspiration level has been on cloud nine! So, keep up the AWESOME work and I'll keep writing and posting new chapters! The more reviews, the faster I update! Also, please follow and favorite this story as well! See you all in the next chapter! :D**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	4. Chapter 4-Hunted

**Alrighty folks, I'm back with ANOTHER chapter! *grins and comes charging in with cake platter* But first, a HUMONGOUS thank to to my THIRTEEN most AWESOME and recent reviewers: addielady, ZabuzasGirl, Loulou, MusicLover500, sillystring-roxs-the-earth, MitchCrosszeria, Hi Ho Silver, FrankieFusciaxx, Shippments4ever0725, PurpleFairy11, Xerxes'Girl, hobbitlove, and bntjammer! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH! Also, another HUGE thanks to all the AWESOME people who have favorited and/or followed this story! Hope everyone enjoys chapter four! :D**

**BRIEF SHOUT OUT TO HI HO SILVER: I myself was wondering if I used epithets a bit too much. So, I was really glad you helped to answer my unspoken question. :) Hopefully this chapter will be a little better. Thanks again! :)**

******Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hobbit, its characters, NOR The Hobbit's plot. I only own my OC Kaiya, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of the plot NOT a part of the movie or book. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**  
_**Hunted: Defending of Comrades**_  
Kili's head instantly snapped up upon hearing his uncle's warning shout, and instinctively went for his sword. However, the first thing that the dark-haired prince realized was that sometime when he and his brother were trying to figure out what to do with the skull that Bifur gifted them, their new companion had snuck away from their side to go talk with Bilbo.

Spotting the young woman standing rigidly beside the hobbit, the brunette's first instinct as a Dürin was to protect her. Unfortunately, such noble thoughts were crushed as his elder brother suddenly grabbed his arm and dragged him along after the rest of the company despite the brunette's protests.

"Arm yourselves!" Gandalf ordered, drawing his blade and following the company.

Bilbo too, after several moments of hesitation, charged after the dwarven party, but stopped short as he realized Kaiya wasn't with him. In fact, the young woman hardly seemed to be concerned at all. "Miss Kaiya!" the burglar cried urgently.

"Calm down, Bilbo," the female smiled reassuringly, understanding the fury-footed male's panic, "I already know who it is. It's Radagast the Brown, a fellow wizard of Gandalf's."

Blinking up in surprise at the girl, the hobbit was fairly sure that somewhere along the way Gandalf had mentioned the brown wizard before.

In the meantime, Kaiya picked up her pace a bit, slightly looking forward to seeing the brown wizard again. Granted, she'd only met him once very briefly as a little girl when still under Gandalf's tutelage, but his scent was still just a fresh in her mind. It was definitely him. Back then, even if Radagast was a bit of an odd little fellow, it had only served to fascinate the young female as a child.

"Oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it!" a familiar voice greeted the red-haired female's ears as she stepped out into the clearing, "It was right there, on the tip of my tongue!"

Kaiya smirked in amusement at the scene and even more so at the dwarves who looked entirely unsure of what to make of the odd little man. _"Yup. Same old Radagast,"_ stormy eyes twinkled in amusement, _"He hasn't changed a bit."_ Out of the corner of her vision, the young woman was quick to spot Kili giving her a pointed look as if saying, 'What in the world were you doing!? Taking so long like that!' or 'What if it had been an enemy!?' Quite subtly, Kaiya answered the dwarf's unspoken question by lightly tapping her nose, earning herself an understanding but childish glare.

"Oh, it's not a thought at all," Radagast stated with sudden realization, opening his mouth so that Gandalf could pull out the little critter inside, "It's just a little stick insect."

A round of odd looks followed this little scene and Kaiya had to bite back the rare urge to laugh as she and Bilbo moved around the group until she was again standing beside Fili and Kili.

The two wizards exchanged a few hushed words between one another before Gandalf turned to face the company. "We'll be stopping here for a bit," he stated before continuing, "Radagast and I have need to talk." And with that said, the duo stalked off a little ways away to have their private conversation.

"You heard the wizard!" Thorin's commanding voice boomed over the group, "Catch a breather while you can."

Kaiya needed no more encouragement as she whirled on heel, walked approximately two feet before plopping down and leaning up against a tree trunk, simultaneously letting her eyes flutter close. It was about now that the girl's body was finally reminding her of the fact that she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep for the last three days, due to having to follow Gandalf's blasted moth. Little be said, even with the dragon blood running through her veins, going so long without sleep was beginning to take a toll on her.

Unfortunately for her, now that the company had a moment of still and quiet, some found it was now the perfect opportunity to introduce themselves.

It was only moments after the young woman had closed her eyes that a cheery voice addressed her. "So, you must be the lass to be a traveling with us from now on," Bofur grinned as he sat down cross legged a few feet in front of the girl, causing her eyes to open with a curious look as he continued, "Welcome to the company!"

"Thank you," Kaiya replied calmly with a small smile, already liking this friendly dwarf _and_ his odd looking hat, "and you would be?"

"The name would be Bofur, at your service." The cheery dwarf smiled warmly before pointing over to two other dwarves, "and that would be my cousin, Bifur," The smoky-haired dwarf nodded her way in acknowledgment. "And my brother Bombur," Bofur continued while the heavy-set dwarf smiled shyly as the red-haired young girl's gaze flickered over him.

"And I would be Dwalin," the older warrior stated with crossed arms as he approached and looked down imposingly on the little female.

"Pleasure to meet all of you." Kaiya replied, meeting the tattooed dwarf's gaze evenly and unflinching.

Dwalin smirked a bit at the action. Perhaps this lass wouldn't be so bad after all.

"And over there," Kili butted into the conversation with a grin as he plopped himself down alongside the young woman, "would be Oin, Gloin, Nori, Dori and…" he paused as he searched for the last member.

"I would be Ori," the young scribe introduced himself shyly, making the dwarvish prince jump as he appeared off to Kaiya's side, "It's very nice to meet you."

"Same to you, Ori." the female stated in a voice a little gentler than usual as she dealt with the innocent looking dwarf.

"Well, now that ya know who everybody is," Bofur piped up in a conversational way, "why not tell us a little about ya'self, Lass?"

Fili, who by this time had joined in on the conversation as well, sat down next to his brother while Ori shyly sat down on the other side of the young woman.

Kaiya, in the meantime, felt herself tense a bit as all eyes around her waited for an answer, an answer that she was not really sure she wanted to give. "What exactly do you want to know about me?" she asked before having enough time to stop herself, mentally smacking herself for opening such a wide door to her curious onlookers.

"Hmm…" Dwalin's ruff voice cut in thoughtfully before asking with genuine curiosity, "For a human, you don't seem to be all that surprised being around us dwarves, almost as if you're already accustomed to our kind."

Even though it wasn't exactly worded as a question, the young female knew exactly what the older dwarf was asking. "First off, I'm quite a bit older than I look, and no, I'm not explaining how," she quickly added, stormy eyes hardening with warning at the curious looks before she continued. "Therefore, in my lifetime, I've had my fair share of encounters with dwarves, as well as elves," Kaiya stated with a slight grimace upon thinking of the usually friendly but far too proper race, "I'd have to say I _definitely_ prefer dwarves."

This statement was enough to earn an ear-splitting grin from Bombur, a smug expression from Fili and Kili, a shy but pleased smile from Ori, and even a smirk from the older Dwalin.

Yes, with that kind of attitude, this lass was _definitely_ all right by them.

Of course, it wasn't as if Kaiya outright hated the race. She felt nothing of the sort! The Rivendell elves were kind people, and the girl had absolutely nothing against them. But still, their culture had always been a little too proper for someone as ruff around the edges as herself. All the same, the girl still found them to be likable. Then there was the Woodland Realm elves… _they_ were a different story _entirely._ Let's just say that the young woman had a rather nice chunk of history with them and their king that she'd prefer not to dwell upon.

"You get lost somewhere in there?" Kili inquired, staring directly into Kaiya's eyes as he snapped her out of her thoughts.

"A bit maybe," the girl admitted vaguely, a tad uncomfortable with how close the brunette's face was to hers, "Just mulling over some old memories."

"Involving elves?" Fili asked curiously, though with a hint of distaste as he thought of the tree huggers.

"How unpleasant." the younger Dürin brother grimaced, causing Kaiya to snort at his analogy.

"Depends on whether I was thinking of the Rivendell elves or the… others." The little female growled lowly, but didn't care to elaborate. She'd already spoken enough of her personal problems as it was.

Obviously, this vague statement sparked some curiosity in the five listening dwarves, but none pressed the matter upon seeing the slightly darker look spread over the girl's expression. However, they didn't have time to mull over the subject much longer anyways as a foreboding howl suddenly cut through the silence, causing everybody to stand up on alert.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked nervously, eyes holding a hint of fear, "Are there, are there wolves out there?"

"Wolves?" Bofur repeated gravely, looking upwards, "No, that is not a wolf."

Suddenly, just barely in the nick of time due to her perceptive senses, Kaiya whirled around to see a warg leap out at her with a growl. Fortunately, her reflexes by instinct reacted faster than the girl's mind as they reached up and snatched one of the katanas from her back. Ducking, she sliced open the creature's belly while it flew over her head. Thorin was quick to finish the job with Orcrist.

"Watch out! There's another one!" Kaiya shouted as she picked up the scent. Barely in the nick of time, too, as another warg leapt out to attack the dwarvish king but was felled by Kili's arrow and finished off by a mighty swing of Dwalin's ax.

"Warg scouts!" the almost King Under the Mountain stated as he pulled his blade out of the beast he'd felled, "Which means an orc pack is not far behind."

"Orc pack?" Bilbo repeated incredulously.

_"Brilliant,"_ the female mentally growled with a sarcastic edge before flicking the blood off her blade and re-sheathing it upon her back, _"Just bloody brilliant!"_

Kili in the meantime had moved back over to the young woman's side with a concerned look on his face upon seeing her covered in warg blood. "Are you alright?" he inquired, looking her up and down in case to spot any injuries.

"Peachy." Kaiya stated sarcastically, causing the brunette prince to shoot her a glare. Seeing that he really was genuinely concerned, the young woman rolled her eyes before giving him an amused look, "I'm fine, Kili. Really, I'm just as capable of taking care of myself as you are," the corner of her lips twitched upwards. "Probably even more so."

The dark-haired prince looked as if he was about to retort, when Gandalf's voice cut in.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin!?" the wizard demanded as he approached Thorin.

"No one." the blue-eyed dwarf stated solemnly.

"WHO DID YOU TELL!?" Gandalf snapped again.

"No one, I swear!" the almost King Under the Mountain insisted with a confused look on his face, "What in Dürin's name is going on?"

"You're being hunted." The agley wizard growled with a grave expression.

_"Things couldn't get much worse!"_ Kaiya was tempted to lash out in frustration as indeed, she could smell the orc pack fast approaching.

"We have to get out of here!" Dwalin stated urgently.

"We can't!" Ori's voice suddenly cut in as he came running down the hill with Bifur. "We have no ponies! They bolted!"

_"Nope… NOW things couldn't get much worse."_ Stormy-eyes narrowed irritably at the company's predicament.

"I'll draw them off!" Radagast suddenly spoke up in determination.

"These are Gundabad wargs!" Gandalf pointed out, turning to give his friend a look, "They will out run you!"

"He's right, Radagast." Kaiya spoke up as well, once again stepping away from Kili's protective side, much to the frustration of the younger Dürin brother and the amusement of the elder who had come to stand by his sibling's side.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits!" the brown-bearded wizard insisted with a challenging gleam in his eyes. "I'd like to see them try."

A sigh left Gandalf's lips as he reluctantly nodded, "Fine. We'll take a different route while you draw them off." The old wizard then turned to the rest of the anxious company, "The rest of you, follow me!"

The party of dwarves were quick to charge after the cloaked man, and Kaiya was no exception as she too followed along, being flanked on either side by the two young princes. Several moments later, as they reached a huge clearing, Gandalf motioned for the company to stop and remain hidden behind several large boulders. Peaking around the corner, the girl watched as Radagast vanished behind a hill, the orc pack hot on his heels.

"Stay close." Kili's warning voice suddenly beside the young woman's ear made her jump.

_"Doesn't this blasted dwarf get that I can take care of myself!?"_ Kaiya nearly growled in irritation before turning to shoot him a glare, fully intent on informing him of just that, but seeing the deadly serious expression on the brunette's face caused the words to die on her tongue. Why was he being so protective? Was it because she was a woman? Yes, probably, and yes, she made a mental note to strangle him for it later.

Meanwhile, despite the situation, Fili couldn't help but raise a curious eyebrow at his brother's statement before sending the two an amused look.

"Come on." the gray-bearded wizard's quiet hiss snapped all three back to attention as the party charged out into the opening.

Continuing to run through the craggy yet open hills, in what suspiciously seemed like a circle, Kaiya couldn't help but wonder how long it would take for the orcs to catch on to Radagast's ruse. Moments after that thought crossed her mind, the company skidded to a halt as they spotted the orc pack run across a little ways ahead of them.

"Stay together." Gandalf whispered urgently as they all turned around to head the other way.

_"Seriously, just where is he leading us!?"_ Kaiya was tempted to yell at her ex-mentor, for even though she was fine, the girl knew that dwarves weren't exactly known for their prowess in long term running. Her silent rant, however, was cut off as once again the company skidded to a halt; Ori not stopping quite as quickly as the others and nearly running out into the orc pack's line of sight when Thorin grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back into the rest of the hiding group.

"Come on, come on, quick!" the old wizard ordered the company hiding behind the boulder to head down the hill.

Thorin, however, paused before following his group. "Where are you leading us?" he asked with no small amount of doubt.

Upon hearing that question asked, Kaiya too paused to stand beside the older Dürin in hopes of hearing some sort of encouraging answer from her old teacher. But such hopes were not to be met as Gandalf remained silent, only answering with a grimace before charging off after the rest of the company. The young woman caught Thorin rolling his eyes in a mix of frustration and anger while the female simply let a soft growl escape her throat for the same reasons before following the company's suite.

Kili, who in the meantime was running a few paces behind his brother, had just now realized that Kaiya was no longer, as he'd so tactfully put it, sticking close to his side. In fact, the brunette prince didn't see her at all, causing a small panic to well up within him. Just when in the name of Dürin had she snuck out of his sight!?

"Hide!" Oin's hushed voice suddenly cut through his thoughts, snapping him and the rest of the party to attention, for it seemed a warg rider had strayed from the rest of the group.

As the company rushed to do what the elder dwarf had ordered, Kili watched as his uncle stepped to his side until his gaze was distracted by a streak of dark red hair skidding down to press herself against the boulder flat as possible beside Ori.

Little be said, the younger Dürin's glare was nearly enough to burn holes in the girl while Fili, who had also noticed the female's sudden absence, simply shot her a relieved look upon seeing that she was still in their midst.

Indeed, Kaiya was perfectly fine and had only _pretended_ to be oblivious to her self-proclaimed protector's glare. Of course, she knew he was only looking out for his new company member, and _perhaps_ even someone he considered as a prospective friend, but the red-haired young woman would not allow herself to be coddled by anyone. Period.

It was about this time that the warg rider showed up on top of the very boulder the entire company was hiding beneath, sniffing about suspiciously and causing the hidden party to twitch anxiously.

Knowing that if they didn't do something, they'd most assuredly be discovered, Thorin gave his nephew a pointed look before gesturing to the archer's arrows.

Kaiya, being as observant as she was, caught the act immediately and watched as understanding flashed through Kili's eyes before the young Dürin slowly drew an arrow, notched it in his bow, and then jumped out, quickly losing the shaft at the beast standing upon the boulder.

For a blind shot, it was actually aimed better than the young woman expected it to be. However, in the end, it still only hit the warg's shoulder, causing the wolf-like creature to let out a snarl before rolling off the boulder down into the company. Being one of the closest to it, the stormy-eyed female was quick to draw a katana off her back before dealing the warg a fatal stab to the head while Dwalin and Bifur rushed over to finish off the orc.

Unfortunately, the trio wasn't quite fast enough in finishing off their enemies as their dying shrieks cut like a knife through the air. The rest of the orc pack's furious howls sounded as they realized they'd been tricked, causing a variety of pale expressions to coat the company's faces.

"Move!" Gandalf shouted instantly now that the orc pack was hot on their tail. "Run!"

The company of Thorin Oakenshield needed no more encouragement as they broke out into the clearing at a dead run. Charging across the hills, Kaiya eventually let herself fall back a little in the party so as to take a protective flanking position beside Ori, who at the moment, looked positively terrified.

As the party topped yet another hill, they paused a moment to see just where the orc pack was. "There they are!" Gloin shouted, pointing to the next hill over.

"This way!" Gandalf again called the company's attention to himself. "Quickly!"

_"So, he does have a destination in mind?"_ the female wondered slightly, before again taking off alongside the young dwarvish scribe who now seemed to be sticking to her side like glue. To be honest, the young woman was beginning to tire of this game of chase.

Fortunately, or unfortunately actually, it didn't last for long as Thorin motioned for them all to stop. Looking up, Kaiya could see that a part of the orc pack had split away to cut them off.

"There's more coming!" Kili's shout sounded from behind, causing the female's head to snap around.

_"Lovely."_ the young woman was sorely tempted to snarl. This just was not her day!

"Kili, shoot them!" the almost King Under the Mountain ordered his nephew.

As his brother followed their uncle's orders, Fili now ran over to stand a little ways away from Kaiya and Ori. "We're surrounded!" he cried out in alert.

_"Way to state the obvious."_ Stormy eyes narrowed sourly as Kaiya drew both blades from her back and took up a defensive position. With her temper rising, she really wanted to kill something right about now, mainly these blasted orcs who didn't seem to know when to let well enough alone!

"Where's Gandalf!?" Bofur's urgent question partially drew the girl's attention.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin spat accusingly as he took up his position alongside Thorin.

_"No, he's still around… somewhere."_ The young female nearly shouted back but was distracted by a strangled cry from Ori. Whirling on heel, she was just quick enough to see a warg leap angrily at the young scribe who had apparently pissed the creature off by bravely firing a slingshot at its head.

"Oh, no you don't, you bloody bastard!" Kaiya roared in a rage, running over and sliding under the front of the beast while reaching up to slit open its throat. The wolf-like creature let out a last gurgling snarl before falling dead to the ground, its rider letting out a furious shriek before leaping onto the young woman who had felled his mount.

Kili, who at the moment was shooting as many enemies he could find to aim at, felt himself jerk in surprise as he heard their newest company member's yelp cut through the rest of the battle cries. Spinning around, it only took the Dürin a moment to spot the girl who was currently wrestling around on the ground with an orc. The prince could feel his jaw drop open as he paled. Just what in Middle Earth was this _crazy_ woman thinking!?

And indeed, covered in warg blood, Kaiya was currently occupied in a grappling match, rolling around on the ground with a damned orc! "Bloody… GET OFF!" the female's temper finally snapped as she kicked the creature square in the gut and sent it sprawling a few feet away. She had just leapt to her feet, about to decapitate the irritating thing, when an arrow whizzed by and struck the orc directly in the head. Whirling around, the young woman sent Kili a spitting glare, "That one was MINE!"

If it were anyone else, especially Fili, sending him such a frustrated and indignant glare upon having their opponent stolen, Kili probably would have found it amusing. However, when dealing with Kaiya, the prince was quick to find that it was entirely different. To be honest, it had very near given the brunette a heart attack when he saw her blooded form wrestling around on the ground with that orc. Perhaps it was simply because she was a woman? He, himself did not know exactly why he felt such a need to protect the little female who had joined up with their party just that very morning. Yet, the fact remained that the feeling was there, and the young dwarvish prince didn't find himself with the time at the moment to argue with it.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf's sudden shout caused everybody to jump and look his direction as the wizard poked his head out from beneath one of the larger boulders.

Thorin was quick to take the initiative as he ran over to stand at the opening of what looked to be a cave. "Quickly, all of you!" he shouted, causing the company to flee towards what looked to be their only escape.

Kaiya, on the other hand, charged towards the cave only to stop and take a defensive flanking position beside Thorin as she too waited for all her comrades to reach safety before she herself retreated. This action did not go unnoticed by the kingly dwarf as one after another, the company piled in under the protection of Kaiya and Thorin until only Kili remained who was still shooting orcs off in the clearing.

"Kili, run!" the brunette's uncle shouted with a barely suppressed look of panic as the Dürin prince whirled on heel and came charging towards the cave, the remainder of the wargs hot on his heels.

Fortune, or Mahal, or _whatever,_ seemed to be smiling on them though, as Kili covered the distance in no time, taking a flying leap into the cave, quickly followed by Kaiya and Thorin. Sliding down the slab of rock, a small 'umph' escaped the young woman's lips as she hit the ground. Now that she was no longer actually fighting, the female could already feel the ridiculous amount of fatigue settling in on her already weary body. To be honest, she probably would have just stayed put where she was had not a certain pair of dwarvish princes grabbed each of her arms and hauled her to her feet, dragging her safely between their protection. If she weren't so bloody tired from these last exhausting three days, Kaiya probably would have bit their heads off for the act.

Then again, maybe she could still muster the strength…

The girl was still mulling over this thought when a horn sounded through the air, causing her to freeze and suddenly become _very_ grateful for the two _dwarves_ standing at her side. She would know those bugles _anywhere,_ and the last time she heard them didn't come with very pleasant memories.

Instantly, the dying shrieks and cries of warg's and orc's alike cut through the air, while the company hiding inside the cave could do nothing but simply wait with baited breath. Or at least, until an orc carcass randomly came rolling down the doorway to land in their midst.

First poking it with Orcrist to make sure it was actually dead, Thorin then leaned down the remove the arrow sticking out of the orc's throat. "Elves!" the almost King Under the Mountain spat, throwing the arrow down as if it were cursed.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads!" Dwalin's voice echoed from a little farther back in the cave, "Should we follow it or not?"

"Follow it of course!" Bofur stated immediately as he took after the tattooed warrior. The rest of the company was quick to follow.

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf stated with an odd expression that his ex-apprentice didn't miss.

Stormy eyes narrowed as Kaiya gave her old mentor a suspicious look, _"Just what is that foxy old wizard up to now?"_

* * *

**Sooo... did ya'all like it? Don't worry, I'm someone who REAAALLY likes to take my time develping the characters and relationships. So, you don't have to worry about things being rushed. :) Now, please, PLEAAAASE let me know what you thought in the reviews! Due to your guy's/girl's AWESOMENESS I have been a hundred THOUSAND percent INSPIRED on this story! So, keep up the AMAZING jobs in reviewing and I'll keep typing away! Again, remember, the more reviews, the faster I update! Also, please follow and favorite this story as well! See everyone in the next chapter! :D  
**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	5. Chapter 5-Arrival

**WHOOT! I'm back with another chapter! And, SHEESH, is it a long one! *comes charging in with brownie plate* But first a HUMONGOUS thank you and brownies to my most AWESOME and recent TWELVE reviewers: Rio Firestorm, georgedeeks, MitchCrosszeria, ZabuzasGirl, Song-of-a-Curlew, Hiding in the Shadow, Reystro, FrankieFusciaxx, lek99, RI, Xerxes'Girl, and hobbitlove! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH! You guys/girls have really been my inspiration! Also, another HUGE thanks to all the AWESOME people who have favorited and/or followed this story! Hope everyone enjoys chapter five!**

******Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hobbit, its characters, NOR The Hobbit's plot. I only own my OC Kaiya, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of the plot NOT a part of the movie or book. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 5  
_Arrival: Within the Company of Elves_  
**The company of Thorin Oakenshield moved through the skinny pathway with no small amount of difficulty, some getting stuck every so now and then through the narrow passage. Kaiya was, not surprisingly, once again stuck in between Fili and Kili, the younger brother being in front while the older walked behind her. Honestly, ever since they went together to find that blasted troll cave, the two Dürins seemed to have made it their solemn purpose to not leave her alone.

Surprisingly, the fact didn't seem to bother the girl _quite_ as much as it should.

_"Then again, maybe it shouldn't be surprising at all,"_ Kaiya mused thoughtfully, for after forty years of being alone, Fili and Kili's presence - the entire _company's_ presence, for that fact - was a welcomed respite after so many years of solitude.

"Gandalf," Bilbo's curious voice up ahead caught the young woman's attention, "where are we?"

"You can feel it?" the old wizard inquired.

"Yes," the hobbit replied looking up at him. "It feels like…" the fury-footed male paused with a slightly flustered look, "well, like magic."

"That's exactly what it is," Gandalf informed Bilbo wisely. "A very powerful magic."

Kaiya gave her ex-mentor an odd look from behind Kili's back, before slowly, the thoughts began to click in her brain. Good grief did she feel stupid! Of _course_ that's where Gandalf was taking them! "Now, I get it," the girl mumbled quietly, though not quietly enough it seemed as the pair of brothers flanking her were quick to point out.

"What do you get?" the dark-haired prince asked curiously, craning his neck around so as to see his companion. "Do you know where we're going?"

"I have an inkling," the young woman supplied reluctantly, realizing that apparently Gandalf hadn't informed the company of his plans to lead them to an elvish realm. _"Well, this ought to be pleasant."_ Her mind groaned sarcastically. Thorin was _not_ going to be a happy camper.

"There's light ahead." Dwalin's gruff voiced echoed down through the valley.

The company of the dwarves picked up a bit upon hearing the older warriors encouraging remark, and before they knew it, they broke out into a beautiful valley with Rivendell laying smack dab in the middle of it.

"The Valley of Imladris," Gandalf announced in a serene voice, "in the common tongue it's known by another name."

"Rivendell," Bilbo murmured with obvious awe.

The wizard smiled down at the company's small burglar, "Here lies the last homely house East of the sea."

"So, was your inkling correct?" Fili leaned over towards the young woman a bit to whisper in her ear.

"Dead on," Kaiya admitted wryly before continuing, "Though I admit, I haven't been here in a long time."

"You've been here before?" the younger Dürin asked with a bit of an affronted look.

Catching on to the duo's obvious discomfort at her statement, the female simply rolled her eyes before giving them both amused looks. "Only once," she stated, causing a small expression of relief to wash over the brother's faces and leave them simply curious of her business there. "It was about forty years ago," The young woman continued with a bit of a smirk. "Maybe I'll tell you a bit about it later. Best to wait right now, as it looks like your dear uncle is about to have a conniption fit."

Sure enough, the two siblings found, Thorin did indeed look as if he was about to strangle someone, namely Gandalf who had led him to this accursed place. "This was your plan all along," The kingly dwarf accused with barely contained fury, "to seek refuge with our enemy!"

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf huffed with a look of slight exasperation, "The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself!"

"You think the elves will give our quest their blessing?" the almost King Under the Mountain asked disbelievingly. "They will try to stop us."

_"He's got a point, Gandalf."_ The company's new female member found herself mentally agreeing with their leader.

"Of course they will!" the old wizard stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "But we have questions that need to be answered."

A resigned sigh left Thorin's lips at that. He really hated it when that blasted wizard was right!

Kaiya in the meantime was giving her old mentor a questioning look, _"What questions?"_

"If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact, and respect, and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me," Gandalf stated matter-of-factly, causing his previous pupil to let out a disbelieving snort at his statement and in return earn herself a reprimanding glare.

Following the wizard towards the magnificent city, Kaiya couldn't help but admire its exquisite structure. Last time she'd been here, the girl had been far too angry and intent on one purpose to notice such things. So, this time, the young woman was making sure to take in the sights in full.

Kili, in the meantime, was observing the female beside him in silence. The look of awe showing in her expression upon seeing these tree hugger's city didn't set well with the Dürin prince at all. In fact, it irritated him to no end. Looking over at his brother, the brunette had a feeling that he was silently feeling the same way.

"You should have seen Erebor back in the day," the younger prince spoke up, having come up with an idea and successfully drawing their companion's attention away from admiring the twig-shooter's city. Though, considering Kili was an archer himself, he supposed he had no room to talk in that field.

Meanwhile, Fili had caught on to his little brother's conversation and quickly picked up where his sibling had left off. "It was positively breath taking according to Uncle!" the blonde stated with his best story-telling voice. "A spiraling city within the mountain with more wealth than the imagination can possibly conjure!"

Kaiya could feel herself smiling softly and perhaps even a bit sadly at the two Dürin's statements, "I'm sure you can't wait to return… to your home, that is."

Kili opened his mouth to reply but stopped as he caught the almost pained glimmer held beneath the surface of the girl's eyes. Yet, curiosity was a powerful thing, and the dark-haired prince couldn't help but ask, "What about your home?"

"It is no more," the female stated simply, her face taking on a void and emotionless expression. "For it was burned to the ground many years ago."

Realization instantly dawned upon the two siblings faces, followed by an unbearably awkward silence. The younger Dürin could feel his brother shooting him an accusing look, not that Kili needed it to feel guilty. He already felt guilty for breaching such an obviously sensitive subject. Honestly, things always seemed to sound better played out in his head then when spoken out loud.

Catching on to her two companion's guilt, Kaiya swallowed up her darkening mood and turned to shoot them both amused glances, "Seriously, you two are like a pair of curious, adolescent toddlers with all your questions. Guess I was right before to call you bratlings."

Both siblings wore surprised expressions as they watched the girl forcefully push away the heavy atmosphere and return it back to its normal, lighter self. Fili was the first to recover and met the female's gaze with a grin. "Don't forget that you're younger than us," he pointed out. "So, if we're brats then that would make you the baby of this company."

Needless to say, the young woman twitched ever so slightly at that remark before shooting the blonde a glare, only causing the older Dürin to laugh and pull an innocent look.

"At least I act older than you two," Kaiya snorted wryly.

"Hey!" Kili cried indignantly. "How'd I get dragged into this?"

The young woman simply raised an amused eyebrow at the brunette, "Didn't want you to feel left out."

The dark-haired prince looked as if he were about to retort to the girl's statement when the company pulled to a halt, seeming to have reached their destination in front of an exquisite elvish staircase. All fell silent as they took in the scene around them before turning to give a questioning look to Gandalf who was now being approached by a brown-haired elf.

"Mithrandir!" he greeted in a friendly tone, causing thirteen dwarves to shoot the wizard suspicious looks.

"Ah, Lindir," Gandalf greeted with an equally social tone.

Standing there as her old-mentor exchanged greeting, Kaiya was just quick enough to spot Thorin lean over and mutter something to Dwalin, causing the latter to break into a smirk.

"We heard you had crossed into the Valley," Lindir spoke in Sindarin.

_"Wonderful… because speaking in a language that most of the company can't understand is gonna go over really well,"_ Kaiya glared at the little bugger, though by now, about everyone other than Gandalf was as well.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." The old wizard stated matter-of-factly in the common tongue, much to relief of the dwarves present. Kaiya herself could understand a little bit of the elvish language, having been forced by Gandalf to learn some long ago.

"My lord Elrond is not here." The elf replied calmly, also in the common tongue.

"Not here?" Gandalf's voice quickly took on a more serious tone. "Where is he?"

The bugle of an elvish horn is all the wizard got for an answer before the entire company turned just quick enough to spot a small, elvish cavalry closing in upon them.

Already being able to identify Elrond's scent among them, Kaiya's attention was snapped back to her own group as Thorin shouted something in Khuzdul before adding, "Close ranks!"

The young woman barely had a moment to react before Kili suddenly shoved her protectively behind his back while the rest of the dwarves formed into a tight, defensive circle. _"Damn this blasted dwarf!"_ the girl silently seethed as she glared daggers into the young prince's back, almost wishing for it to spontaneously combust. But come on, was it really necessary for these bloody elves to surround them and act all imposing like? It was pretty damn hard to mistake the act for anything other than hostile! _"Great way to establish friendly relations, Elrond,"_ Kaiya's mind growled sarcastically, for she was seriously beginning to have the need to strangle someone right about now.

Mainly Elrond for having to come riding in and acting like an imposing arse right off the bat.

Or maybe Kili for manhandling her behind him and blocking her view with his big fat head.

No, strangling Gandalf sounded the best, for he was the one who dragged her on this ridiculous quest in the first place!

…

Homicidal urges must be a side effect of when you go for three days without sleep or food, get talked into an insane quest by a loony wizard, and manhandled by a dwarf.

Yeah, that must be it.

"Gandalf!" Elrond suddenly spoke out.

"Lord Elrond," the wizard smiled warmly at his old friend. "My friend," he continued speaking in Sindarin, causing every dwarf in the company to shoot a glare his way. "Where have you been?"

"We've been hunting a pack of orcs that came up from the South," the elvish lord replied in his native language, dismounting from his horse. "We slew a number near the hidden pass," giving a hug to Gandalf in greeting he continued in the common tongue, "Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near."

"Ah, that might have been us," Gandalf outright admitted, now turning to face the company who had seemed to calm down a bit. Although, they were by no means relaxed.

Still towards the center of the group with Ori and Bilbo, Kaiya found herself raising an eyebrow at her ex-mentor from behind Fili and Kili's back. _"Might have been us?"_ she rolled her eyes. _"That was definitely us."_

Taking all this as his queue, Thorin then stepped forward to reluctantly greet the elvish lord.

Turning to face the heir to Erebor, Elrond acknowledged him with a respectful look, "Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met," the almost King Under the Mountain stated with a majestic air.

"You have your grandfather's bearing," the ancient elf pointed out. "I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed," Thorin tilted his head slightly, giving the taller male a look. "He made no mention of you."

Having managed to sneak out from behind Fili and Kili and place herself at their side, Kaiya could feel her lips twitch upward upon hearing Thorin's statement. Perhaps the king had a little bit of wit hiding in that beard of his after all.

Queue Gandalf subtly rolling his eyes.

Erond, on the other hand, looked more amused than offended before beginning to speak some sort of gibberish in Sindarin. Kaiya felt herself perk up a bit upon deciphering that the elvish lord had just informed them that dinner was ready and served in the dining hall. The dwarves, however, of course had no idea what he was saying and so began jumping to conclusions.

"What is he saying?" Gloin growled, obvious annoyance written on his face, "Does he offer us insult?"

_"Why did he start speaking in Sindarin directly to Thorin's face anyways?"_ Kaiya found herself wondering irritably._ "He knows the company can't understand a bit of what he's saying. It's almost as if Elrond wanted to get a reaction."_

As the rest of the company continued to growl sour and hostile complaints, Gandalf turned to give them a slightly exasperated but amused look, "No, the Lord Elrond here is offering you food."

The instant reaction was downright hilarious in Kaiya's eyes as the rest of her companions turned and began muttering in hushed voices amongst themselves. The young woman herself had no intention of joining in the conversation, but it seemed a certain pair of Dürin brothers had other ideas as they pulled her into the little circle.

"What do all ya lads think?" Gloin whispered, shooting the elves a brief but suspicious glare.

"I don't know," Nori admitted wryly.

Kili seemed to have a curious look about him as he asked, "What do elves eat anyways?"

The girl pulled into their midst was about to answer that question when Bofur jumped in. "Ya," he stated with a wary tone. "Who knows? What may be food to them could be poison to us."

A round of shudders greeted that statement while Kaiya fought to suppress the twitching up curve of her lips.

"Doubtful," Balin finally put in wisely. "We should take a good meal where we can, lads… and lass," he added, shooting the female a gentle smile, "for who knows when we'll be able to have another."

This seemed to bring about a round of mutual agreement as, seeming to have made their decision, the group once again turned to meet the patiently waiting Elrond. "Ah, well," Gloin gave a brisk nod to the elf lord, "in that case, lead on."

"Lindir," Elrond turned to address the other male, "please lead our guests to the dinner table."

"Yes, Lord Elrond," the younger elf bowed respectfully to his leader before turning to the company. "If you would please follow me."

With only a minimum amount of grumbles, the party did as the elf asked, except for Thorin who accompanied Gandalf and Elrond separately. As the company entered the dining room, Kaiya smothered a groan as, yup, just like she expected, the dinner table was filled with nothing but greens upon greens.

Sitting down with the rest of her group, the young woman wasn't surprised to find herself pulled between Fili and Kili. But she made no fuss, by this time being too bloody tired to do so, and simply began gnawing forlornly on a carrot.

"Try it," Dori encouraged the young scribe sitting at his side. "Just a mouthful."

"I don't like green food," Ori replied with a somewhat disgusted look as he examined the chunk of lettuce in his hands.

_"Makes two of us, Ori,"_ Kaiya's mind supplied wearily, though an amused glint reached her eyes as the two brothers flanking her sides were looking at their meals with equal reluctance. _"I guess that makes four of us."_

Dwalin was slightly panicked as he rummaged through his bowl of salad, "Where's the meat?"

_"Oops… Apparently that makes five,"_ the young woman silently corrected herself.

"Have they got any chips?" Ori asked hopefully, leaning forward so as to look down the table.

Kaiya also raised a hopeful eyebrow as her keen eyes did a sweep of not only their table, but Elrond's table as well. Alas though, there were no chips, just greens all the way. Her shoulders sagged wearily as the young woman fought against the urge to just curl up on her cushion and go to sleep right there on the spot. As tired as she was, the girl was fairly sure she could pull it off. Not to mention that this quiet, elvish music certainly wasn't helping her to stay awake.

In the meantime, Kili was looking around the room with a mix of poorly masked fascination. Apparently, his gaze lingered a bit too long upon the elf-maiden harp player as, when his eyes returned to the table, he found Dwalin staring at him from across the table with a dead-panned expression.

"Can't say I fancy elf maids myself," the brunette quickly covered, swallowing the ridiculous smile he'd previously been sporting. "too thin. They're all high cheekbones and creamy skin," he turned to Bofur to whisper, "not enough facial hair for me."

Kaiya, who had been quietly listening to the conversation, found herself smiling into her wine glass. _"Note to self,"_ she mentally smirked. _"Kili is a terrible liar."_

Apparently, Dwalin was thinking the same thing as he was giving the youngest Dürin an obviously disbelieving look.

"Although," the dwarvish prince continued to dig his own grave, gesturing to a harp player walking behind him. "That one there's not bad."

The young woman sitting next to Kili promptly gagged and began choking on her drink, her body trembling in silent laughter, causing the brunette beside her to jump and give her a confused and almost worried look.

Glancing at the _elf_ walking behind the young Dürin, Dwalin then leaned forward towards Kili a bit to whisper informatively, "That's not an elf maid."

The look on the archer's face following the tattooed warrior's statement was priceless. At first the brunette's expression was confused, causing the entire table to break into an uproar of laugher, before realization slowly began to set in upon Kili's face. Needless to say, the ending result was a young dwarvish prince wishing more than anything there was a rock nearby for him to crawl beneath and hide under.

Even Kaiya was laughing, admittedly, a _lot_ quieter than the others, but it was still a laugh. The sound felt a bit odd coming out of her throat, for the girl honestly couldn't remember the last time she'd actually laughed _out loud._ It was almost a little uncomfortable, but the situation at the moment was too funny to ignore.

Still thoroughly embarrassed, Kili pulled out the best smile he could muster. "Funny," he twitched with a hint of irritation as the company continued to laugh a few more seconds at his expense.

The meal then proceeded on as it had before, and the young woman once again felt herself with the urge to nod off as that blasted lullaby music continued playing in her ears. Apparently, Oin wasn't particularly fond of elf music either, as Kaiya spotted him shoving a cloth in his hearing trumpet, successfully muting the sound.

"Tired?" Kili's voice snapped the girl out of her thoughts.

"Considering I've gone the last three days without sleep, yes, I suppose I am." Kaiya smiled a bit, closing her eyes as she took a sip of her drink. At least the elves still seemed to have good taste in their wine.

Another few moments of silence stretched between the two until the dwarvish prince spoke up again, seeming intent on making conversation. "You know," he began, giving his companion a curious look, "that was the first time I've heard you laugh."

"Not surprising, considering you haven't known me for that long," Kaiya pointed out before admitting. "Although, it's true I don't laugh very often," She smirked at the brunette, "I guess you're just that entertaining."

Both Bofur and Fili laughed at her statement while the youngest Dürin simply sported a cheeky look on his face.

The young woman herself allowed a small smile to form on her face as she continued to silently observe the rest of the group. Stormy-eyes narrowed in slight question as she watched Thorin abruptly leave the table and go stand behind Gloin. Apparently the almost King Under the Mountain had had enough of commuting with elves for a while. Bringing her gaze back to the company, Kaiya was just quick enough to catch Nori stuff what looked like a fancy pepper shaker in his jacket.

_"Did he just…"_ the girl arched an incredulous eyebrow at the thief before discreetly covering her mouth with her hand in order to hide her mad grin, _"My sanity be preserved, he did!"_ For a few seconds, the young female wondered if she should say anything. But in the end, mostly for the sake of her own amusement, she kept as silent as the grave, _"Looks like there's actually two burglars on this trip."_

"Change the tune, why don't ya?" said burglar in question suddenly addressed the harp player behind him while he scratched his ear as if in pain. "I feel like I'm at a funeral!"

_"Not quite how I'd put it…"_ Kaiya twitched in wry amusement.

"Did somebody die!?" Oin piped up, looking utterly confused.

_"Not yet,"_ the young woman could feel her lips quirk upward. _"But something tells me Nori will if somebody doesn't lighten up the rhythm of this music."_

"Alright, lads, there's only one thing for it," Bofur shook his head with a wry expression before standing up, walking over the buffet, and positioning himself on what looked like a pedestal sitting between the tables. It was here that, much to the rest of the company's relief and the elves' horror, he began to sing.

_There's an inn, there's an inn, there's a merry old inn,_  
_Beneath an old gray hill,_

Tipping back and forth on his stage, the merry dwarf had the rest of the company cheering and clapping in a matter of moments. Out of the corner of her eye, Kaiya even caught Thorin smirking as he downed a glass of wine, all the while tapping his foot to the music.

_And there they brew a beer so brown,_  
_The man from the moon himself came down,_  
_One night to drink his fill!_

By this time, all the dwarves had begun singing along, some attempting to jokingly interrupt the others by flinging food at them. Though she didn't participate in the food fight herself, Kaiya could feel the ear-splitting grin across her face as she watched the scene. Oops! And there went… _something_ flying between Gandalf and Elrond, the former at least having the decency to look at least partially sheepish for the sake of his companion's antics.

_Oh, the ostler has a tipsy cat,_  
_That plays a five-stringed fiddle,_  
_And up and down he saws his bow,_  
_Now, squeaking high,_  
_Now, purring low,_  
_Now, sawing in the middle!_

Personally, the young woman sitting in between the two dwarvish princes thought the elves just didn't have a clue what to do at this point. Having all obviously ceased in playing their instruments, they were watching the show with mixed expressions of unsure horror and disgust. As Kaiya caught the appalled look on the female harp player's face, she couldn't help the laugh that once again left her lips.

_So, the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,_  
_A jig that would wake the dead,_  
_He squeaked and he sawed,_  
_And he quickened the tune,_  
_And the landlord shook the man from the moon,_  
_"It's after three!" he said!_

Even after the song was over, food continued to fly. The company was in an uproar as shouts and cheers were relentless to be heard. Unwisely deciding to take another sip of her wine, Kaiya found herself once again choking on the drink as Kili chucked a muffin at Lindir's head, missing the elf by a mere few inches and as it splattered behind him. The dwarvish prince's laugh was contagious as the young woman found herself also laughing at the look of absolute horror painting Lindir's face.

It was at this time that Kili heard the familiar sound at his side and whipped his head around to look at his red-headed companion. Kaiya was positively breathless, her face flushed as she slumped her forehead into her hands while her shoulders shook with laughter. The sight was enough to bring an even more brilliant grin to the brunette prince's face as his brother mirrored his expression. Through a simple gesture of eye contact, it was easy to see that they agreed that the young woman looked much better with this expression then the neutral, almost void expression she normally wore.

After a little while, the company again began to quiet down, and it wasn't long before dinner had been finished. However, by the time that happened, Kaiya felt as if she were about to pass out on the spot. She was so deep in thought, mostly mulling over the surprising fact that she'd _laughed_ not once but _twice_ in one night, that it took Fili actually physically shaking her shoulder for her to realize that the rest of her party had already stood up.

Forcing herself to her feet, the young woman spotted Lindir reluctantly making his way towards the party of dwarves. Kaiya also noticed that apparently Elrond, Gandalf, and Thorin had snuck away at some point.

"I will lead you all to your rooms," Lindir stated with a slight dip of the head.

"Actually," Balin interjected, "just a place where we can all throw down our bedrolls together is fine. Preferably outside, though, so we can build a fire if it be necessary."

Kaiya found herself giving the poor elf a look halfway between being amused and sympathetic as he awkwardly nodded his head and lead the way. Following their guide, it wasn't long before the company found themselves in a small courtyard.

"Will this suffice?" Lindir asked calmly, gesturing the area around him.

"Yes, this will do nicely." the white-bearded dwarf replied before turning to the company. "Go ahead and lay out ya beds, for this be where the company'll stay. Now, I'll be off to join Thorin."

The company was quick to do as Balin suggested. All of them being rather exhausted after the long day they'd had, eleven dwarves made their way into the courtyard, quickly beginning to lay out their bed rolls and set up camp.

"Lady Kaiya," Lindir addressed the young woman with much more ease than he did the dwarves. "I was to inform you that Mithrandir wishes to discuss something with you once he finishes speaking with my lord Elrond."

"Ah, alright," Kaiya nodded calmly, offering the dark-haired male a small smile. "Thanks for letting me know."

"You are most welcome, and if you wish, I shall lead you to your own room," Lindir offered politely, taking the girl by surprise.

At first, the girl was confused by his offer seeing as Balin had just stated the company would be sticking together. However, it only took a few moments for the dots to connect.

She was a female.

The party of thirteen dwarves and one hobbit were all _male._

Such a situation would hardly be proper.

Then again, Kaiya couldn't remember ever having been the proper type, and to be honest, right now the girl was too bloody tired to even _attempt_ to care. All the same, she highly doubted she was going to be given the chance to in the first place as, out of the corner of her vision, the young woman could see Fili and Kili storming her way upon overhearing Lindir's suggestion. Surprisingly though, it was actually Dwalin who was the first to intervene, laying a firm hand over Kaiya's shoulder.

"The dragon slayer be a member of _our_ company," the tattooed dwarf stated gruffly, giving the elf a _very_ pointed look, "Therefore, with _our_ company is where the lass will be staying."

"What he said," the female sighed wearily upon seeing Lindir's almost appalled look, "but thanks anyways."

"Yes, well… then… goodnight," The brown-haired elf bowed awkwardly before departing, Fili and Kili's seething glares following him the whole way.

Rolling her eyes at the duo, Kaiya walked sluggishly over to throw her bed roll down on the outer ring of blankets just at the head of the pair of Dürin brothers. Gandalf and his little talk be damned! She was curling up under her blanket and going to sleep.

"Tree hugger has a lot of nerve…" Kili muttered, crawling into his own bed roll.

Even Fili was feeling a tad annoyed with the elf and couldn't help but agree with his brother. True, it might be a little… odd for a single woman to spend her night with a party of male dwarves, but Kaiya was officially part of the company. Offering to separate her from them was the same as challenging that fact.

"She's _our_ comrade," the younger Dürin continued to grumble underneath his breath, "not _their_ guest."

"I'm right here ya know!" Kaiya snapped tiredly, sorely tempted to point out that they were technically _all_ guests, "Now, shut your yapper and go to sleep!"

The blonde prince had to bite his tongue in order to keep from laughing at the pout that formed on his brother's face following the young woman's complaint. So, settling with an amused smile instead, Fili crawled into his bedroll before falling into unconsciousness.

Shooting the red-head above him a retorting yet silent glare, Kili did as she so kindly asked and silenced himself before letting exhaustion overtake him and finally following his brother into the peaceful depths of slumber.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was only a few hours later, once it was completely dark, that Kaiya felt someone gently prodding her awake, causing her to let a low growl rumble from her throat. She swore, if it was one of those blasted Dürin brothers…

"Kaiya," Gandalf's voice brought the girl fully out of her slumber. "I thought you were told that we needed to talk?"

With an irritated grumble, the young woman quietly slid out from underneath her blanket, being careful not to wake anyone else up. "What is it?" she whispered to her old mentor.

"Come with me and you'll find out," the elderly wizard replied in a hushed voice before heading out into the clearing.

With a soft sigh, Kaiya got up to follow him, wondering in silence just what the foxy old man had up his sleeve this time. "Gandalf, what is this about?" she inquired tiredly once they'd stopped. "Just what did you discuss with Elrond?"

"That can wait until morning or another time while we're here in Rivendell." Gandalf replied calmly before giving his ex-pupil a hard look. "What I want to discuss is this morning, back in the troll cave."

The young woman visibly tensed, her expression becoming void and unreadable, "What about it?"

"Don't play ignorant with me!" the old wizard snapped with a huff. "I saw the fire rimming your pupils as well as the gold in that rancid troll hoard! I assumed your forgiveness of my actions forty years ago came because you had fully suppressed the dragon blood. However," his eyes softened considerably as he looked at his previous apprentice, "it appears I was mistaken."

"Seems you were," Kaiya sighed heavily, her shoulders sagging as her eyes dulled with years of weariness. "Forty years I've struggled to fully suppress the dragon blood that runs within me, and so far, I've succeeded. However, every once in a while I still feel it stir. It is for this reason that I've chosen to remain alone, so as not to endanger anyone with my presence."

"You are not a danger to anyone, Kaiya!" Gandalf insisted, walking over and gripping the girl's shoulders so that he could look into her eyes.

"As myself, I am not." the young woman stated calmly. "But if the dragon blood were ever able to truly gain control, it's impossible to know what I'd do."

"It is only blood that runs in you, _not_ spirit!" the old wizard growled stubbornly, "Being such, it's not possible for it to control you. Only the basic dragon instinct is there, like an urge, which you _can_ control! Even if it did manage to influence you some, you… simply aren't capable of giving into-"

"But you can't guarantee that, can you!?" Kaiya hissed, stormy-eyes flashing dangerously as she cut him off. A silence greeted the young woman's question, but that was all she needed. "Therefore," unnervingly haunting eyes pinned Gandalf with their penetrating gaze, "if you wish for me to continue being a part of this company, you have to promise me one thing."

The elderly wizard could feel himself stiffen beneath that soul-searching gaze. "And what would that be?" he inquired, though not really knowing if he wanted to hear the answer.

"If I ever become a danger to _anyone_ in this company," the young woman's gaze remained calm and void of any and all emotion, "you have to promise to kill me."

Blue eyes widened with a mix of shock and horror. Did his ex-apprentice really fear her own strength that much? Or maybe that was just it, it _wasn't_ her strength, but the dragon's strength within her. "Is this truly the only way that you would stay?" Gandalf finally asked in a soft tone.

Kaiya's expression was solemn as she replied with a simple, "Yes."

"Very well, then." the old wizard finally complied with a heavy sigh. "However, in return you have to promise me something as well."

The female raised an eyebrow at her previous teacher, "What?"

"We will be here in Rivendell for a little while," Gandalf stated, giving the girl a pointed look, "In that time, you should have a chance to get to know the company better. Therefore," the elderly wizard's eyes softened, "in that time, I think you should tell them the truth about who you really are, Kaiya. Tell them your _real_ history, for if you intend to ever escape from your loneliness, you must first cease in distancing yourself from others."

Kaiya was silent as her old mentor's words sank in and continued to remain silent as she turned to head back to camp, her emotionless eyes beginning to hold a hint of thoughtfulness. "I make no promises," the girl said simply before vanishing into the night.

* * *

**Well, all I can say is that I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did, cause personally, it's my favorite so far. :D So, please, PLEAAASE review! I'm really dying to know your thoughts on this chapter! Lately, due to you guy's/girl's reviews, my inspiration level had been freakishly high! Therefore, keep up the AWESOME work and I'll keep dishing out new chapters. The more reviews the faster I update! OH! And if you're wondering where the part with Kili mistaking a male elf for a female and Bofur's song came from, those two scenes are in the EXTENDED version of the Hobbit. I really recommend you watch it. :D One more thing, please follow and favorite this story before ya leave. See you all in the next chapter. It's already about half way done.**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	6. Chapter 6-Rivendell

**Ugh! Sorry about the false update notification yesterday, folks. True, I did post my chapter but fanfiction wasn't working so I was forced to take it down. But still, here it is! Though, just warning ya, updates might be a little more spread out now that winter break is over for us students. :) All the same, I should still be updating at least once if not twice a week. Now, a HUMONGOUS thank you and brownies to my EIGHTEEN most AWESOME and recent reviewers: Rio Firestorm, ZabuzasGirl, Guest, MitchCrosszeria, eregon456, KeepingThemAtBay, Melody1818, PurpleFairy11, hobbitlove, ZuZu, Reystro, 88XeqtionerAngel88, sistaa-krimzz, hermonine, Lette1865, Xerxes'Girl, BBMonkey, and dontstopbelieving123! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH! Also, another HUGE thanks to ALL the AWESOME people who have favorited and/or followed this story! Seriously, I can't believe my story had become so popular so fast! Makes me all warm and fuzzy inside... :3 Hope everyone enjoys chapter six!**

**BEFORE YOU READ: Okay, so the company WILL be staying in Rivendell a little longer than they did in the movie, simply because I need a little more time for Kaiya to bond with the members enough for her to share her past. Hope ya guys/girls don't mind. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hobbit, its characters, NOR The Hobbit's plot. I only own my OC Kaiya, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of the plot NOT a part of the movie or book. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way. (P.S. In this chapter, Thollim and Rilas also belong to me.)**

* * *

**Chapter 6  
_Rivendell: A Not So Boring But Amusing Stay_  
**Her ears could hear it all as she gradually woke up, the soft bubbling of the Rivendell brooks, the soft whisper of the gentle breeze as well as the _not_ so soft whispers of a pair of Dürin brothers sitting fairly close by, the rest of the dwarves having left the courtyard to do various things.

"Shouldn't we wake her up?" Kili asked in a hushed voice, shooting glances towards his supposedly sleeping companion. "It's well past the noon hour."

_"Past noon?" _Kaiya was slightly surprised. _"Have I really been sleeping that long?"_

"Agreed," Fili nodded. "She already missed breakfast. Surprising she was able to sleep through that, considering all the noise we were making."

_"Actually, I did wake up," _the young woman mentally grumbled. _"I was just still too tired to give a damn."_

"Leave the lass to her slumber, you two young-ins," Balin's kind voice cut into the quiet conversation as he entered the camp. "Gandalf said she hadn't rested for the last three days n' nights. Therefore, it be understandable that the lass be fatigued. For now, you lads'll have to find something else to stave off your boredom."

The corners of the female's lips twitched upwards as she could practically see the siblings deflate with two simultaneous sighs. Well, they certainly _sounded_ bored. Silently, Kaiya wondered just how long they had been waiting for her to wake up. _"Babysitter slash dwarf entertainer now is it?" _she mentally sighed as Balin left. Opening her eyes, she let out a yawn and stretched, "Just for the record, I'm already awake."

Both Dürin brothers jumped slightly before recovering and shooting their newest company member a pair of matching grins. "I would say good morning," the brunette began with cheeky grin, "but considering that it's already past noon-"

"-we're afraid it's a little late for such greetings," Fili finished for his brother.

Kaiya simply snorted at the duo as she stood up and flicked her long bangs out of her eyes. Apparently, her hair tie had come out sometime during the night, leaving her long, dark red hair to hang loosely all the way to her back in a wavy waterfall. "Either of you have a hair tie I could use?" she inquired as she approached the two gawking Durins.

"What… for?" the blonde prince managed to ask, recovering faster than his brother who still looked partially stunned. Though really, who could blame them? Kaiya looked _really_ different with her hair down! It made her look beautiful, but in an oddly intimidating and dangerous way, like comparing a hawk to a magnificent phoenix in all its fiery plumage.

"To put my hair up with," Kaiya stated, mentally rolling her eyes. Seriously, what else would she use it for?

"You should leave it down," Kili spoke out before he had a chance to stop himself, earning him an odd look from the female. However, the youngest Dürin didn't regret his words. She really _did_ look better with her hair down like that. Also, hopefully, with her looking like a stormy-eyed huntress on the prowl, those tree-huggers would think twice about approaching and leave her alone.

The young woman, in the meantime, simply shrugged, not really caring either way. Usually, the only reason she kept her hair up was so it didn't hinder her in a fight. However, considering that she was in Rivendell at the moment, the girl highly doubted she would be seeing any combat soon. "Whatever floats your boat," she said carelessly as she walked on by.

Taking into account that the pair of siblings had little else to do at the moment, Kaiya was not surprised to find them accompanying her. Yet once again, she found she didn't mind. In fact, in was rather nice to wake up to a pair of familiar faces, even if they had met only yesterday morning.

Funny how much circumstances can affect how fast you tend to warm up to someone.

"Where are we going?" Kili finally thought to ask the female walking silently between him and his brother.

"Dunno," the young woman shrugged, shooting her companion a small but amused smile. "Wherever my feet take me, I guess."

"So, we're exploring?" the older Dürin inquired.

Stormy eyes turned to the blonde with a hint of mirth sparkling in their depths, "I guess you could call it that." A few more minutes of silence passed as the trio traveled down the exquisite halls before Kaiya asked, "Just out of curiosity, where is Thorin? Where is _anyone,_ for that matter?"

"Hmm… well, I do believe the others are doing about what we are right now," Fili stated thoughtfully.

_"Heh!" _the girl mentally chuckled, for she could only imagine what troubles a group of dwarves could cause here if left to their own devices.

"As for Thorin-" the elder Dürin continued.

"-uncle is currently in a meeting with Gandalf," The brunette prince picked up where his brother left off.

"I see," Kaiya stated simply before suddenly stopping and rolling her eyes, causing the two males alongside of her to stop and send her an odd look. Turning around, the young female gave one of the walkway's pillars a pointed look. "I know you're there, kid," she stated, raising an eyebrow in amusement. "Come on out."

Only seconds later, much to Fili and Kili's surprise, a young, dark-haired elvish boy, looking to be no more than twelve in mortal years, stepped out from behind the pillar. "How did you know I was there?" the boy attempted to glare, though Kaiya could still detect the curiosity in his gaze.

In return to the question, the young woman allowed a small smirk to form on her face. "Because I could smell you," she answered calmly.

A small jaw dropped incredulously while dark green eyes flashed with irritation. "Are you saying I stink!?" he cried indignantly.

"I was talking about your natural scent," Kaiya elaborated with a smug expression. "Never once did I explicitly say you stink, now did I?"

A sheepish look crossed the boy's face as he seemed to shrink under this female's piercing but utterly amused stormy gaze. "I guess not…" he muttered with reluctance upon admitting his mistake.

Judging by the way he acted, the young female could already tell that the brat was of a little nobler line than most. Not that it bothered her, she loved messing with kids either way. "So, _kid_," she elaborated the label causing said kid to glare at her, "you got a name, or should we stick with your current title?"

"I am Thollim," the elvish boy stated proudly, "son of Rílas."

"And I would be Kaiya," the girl introduced herself with a smile, attempting to make the young one more at ease.

"Why were you following us?" Fili finally decided to ask in bewilderment considering his brother didn't quite seem to know what to do with the mini-tree hugger. Not that the older Dürin was surprised at the fact. Meeting an elvish child was a first for the both of them, and the fact that neither of them liked elves still remained. Although, judging by the look on the latter race's face, it didn't look like he was particularly fond of dwarves either.

"I overheard my father saying that the dragon slayer from forty years ago had returned to Rivendell," Thollim replied, a bit reluctant to answer the dwarf. "Therefore - HEY!" the dark-haired boy cried out indignantly as he suddenly found himself with a female hand ruffling his _perfect_ hair.

"Therefore, curiosity just got the better of you, huh?" Kaiya finished, unable to suppress a grin as she easily ruffled the child's silky locks.

In the meantime, even if at first Kili had been rather annoyed seeing his companion interact with an elvish child, he couldn't help but feel amused and even a bit sorry for the kid as Kaiya easily manhandled him despite his indignant protests. In fact, the huffy protests only seemed to encourage the female's teasing. Yet, despite the way the young woman messed with the child, it was easy to catch the warm gleam in her eyes, something that neither of the _Dürin brothers had seen before._

"Fili, Kili!" Thorin's booming voice from somewhere down the halls snapped both brothers out of their thoughts.

"Seems we're being summoned," Fili sighed, scratching the back of his head while he shot the newest company member a dramatic look. "Looks like our outing wasn't meant to be."

"Seems not," Kaiya sported a wry smirk at the blonde's display. "See you two later."

"Of course," the older Dürin brother laughed before taking off to find his uncle.

Kili, on the other hand, shot his red-haired companion a hesitant glance. Leaving her _alone_ in an _elvish_ realm with an _elf,_ really didn't settle well with him. Yet, life really hadn't given the brunette prince a choice as only moments later he sped off after his elder sibling.

"Are those two your friends?" Thollim inquired with genuine curiosity once the duo was gone.

Kaiya gave the child at her side a surprised look, not really sure how to answer that question. _Were_ they her friends? Even if they had met only yesterday, they had dealt with trolls, fought off wargs, and slaughtered orcs all at each other's side. As stated before, circumstances could make or break relationships, especially when meeting for the first time. "I think they're starting to become friends, yes," the young woman finally answered with a small smile.

"Even though they're dwarves?" the elvish child asked incredulously.

"So, what if they're dwarves?" Kaiya gave the child a little harder look. "I'm a human, and you're an elf. Yet, I'm still talking to you. People - and yes, that includes both dwarves and elves as well - shouldn't bias themselves. It clouds one's mind and makes for unwise decisions."

Thollim fell into silence upon taking in the young woman's words while they walked. Every so often he'd look up at the young woman with hair the color of darkening blood. He'd heard from his father, a personal friend of Lord Elrond, a little about the dragon slayer. Yet, the boy wasn't quite sure this was what he expected, and at the same time, it sort of was. The woman was admittedly intimidating yet she had a certain warmth about her that reminded the boy a bit of his late mother.

"These must be some of the training grounds," the young female observed as she and the young elf reached an open area.

"Ah, yes they are," the elvish child replied with pride. "Here is where I have been learning to master both the bow and the blade."

"Hmm…" Kaiya raised an eyebrow at the boy before spotting a stand holding an assortment of practice weapons. Walking over, the female grabbed a pair of wooden training swords, keeping one to herself and tossing the other to Thollim. "Catch!" she called out.

Doing as she ordered, the dark-haired youth than shot the woman a bewildered look. "What are you doing?" he inquired, utterly confused.

The action caused the young woman to roll her eyes, "Giving you a sparring partner and giving me some exercise." She stretched before falling into a defensive position, "Now, attack."

"But… You're a girl!" Thollim exclaimed before he could stop himself as, in what seemed like merely an instant, he found himself flipped on his back with the tip of a wooden sword pointed at his throat.

"There a problem with that, _kid_?" Kaiya inquired calmly, stormy-eyes holding a dangerous glint to them while her long hair whipped wildly around her face.

_"That's right, I'm sparring with a dragon slayer, NOT a girl!" _the young elf berated his idiocy while fighting the urge to shrink underneath the woman's penetrating gaze. However, the boy didn't have to suffer under it long as he was allowed to stand back up and prepare to take the offensive.

Moving a small distance away, Kaiya smirked at the new look of concentration painting Thollim's face. It reminded the girl of herself in her younger years: proud, cocky, annoyingly stubborn, almost _stupidly_ reckless, and brimming with determination. It was a miracle in of itself that Gandalf hadn't strangled her out of sheer frustration all those years ago. "Much better," the female smiled at the boy. _"This ought to be entertaining."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kaiya dodged with a fair amount of ease as the young elf attacked yet again. They'd been at their little sparring match for about a couple of hours, and the dragon slayer found herself admitting that the boy was quite skilled for his age. "Nice job, kid," she sported an amused smile as the young male scowled at the nickname. "Who's been the one teaching ya?"

"My father," Thollim stated with an air of pride, falling back into a defensive stance.

"Hmm… Rílas was it not?" the young woman inquired, falling into thought as her mind suddenly produced a face to match the name. "I do believe I actually met him once when I was here forty years ago. Albeit, it was just briefly."

"My father is a great man," the boy puffed out his chest with a smile. "The greatest… and the strongest."

Kaiya merely allowed her features to soften a bit at the young elf's statement, briefly wondering, were she to have a father at that age, if she would have felt the same way. Yet, in a way, as a child, that's how she had felt about Gandalf. When the female was a child, the old wizard had been the center of power and the pillar of her own strength.

_"Sad how time and life can change things…" _the young woman mused with a wry and bitter tone.

"So this is where you've been, Kaiya," a familiar voice snapped both combatants to attention.

"Lord Elrond," Thollim bowed with deep respect to the elder elf while Kaiya simply settled with a slight incline of the head.

"Ah, Thollim," the elfvish lord smiled warmly at the boy, "I am afraid that you'll have to wait until another time to continue your sparring, for Rílas is looking for you."

Green eyes shown with excitement upon hearing of his father's summoning. "Then I shall see to him right away," the young elf stated with another bow before turning to Kaiya. "Thank you, Lady Kaiya, for taking the time to assist with my training."

"Don't mention it, kid," the young woman waved him off, allowing a small but soft smile to grace her features as the dark-haired youth departed.

"You have truly changed quite a lot since we last met," Elrond stated with a hint of a smile as he approached the female. "Your eyes are far less angry and hate filled."

The dragon slayer met the ancient elf's gaze evenly, though with her typical guarded mask that she _usually_ took when dealing with others. "I guess that's what forty years of solitude can do to a person," she stated calmly.

"Indeed," Elrond gave her a long look before turning around. "Walk with me," he invited.

Raising an eyebrow at his offer, Kaiya followed the elf none-the-less as they traveled down the exquisite Rivendell halls.

"I must admit," the elvish lord began after a few minutes silence, "I am rather surprised and curious seeing the company you have chosen to travel with." A slender elven eyebrow was raised as he continued, "I can only assume that your interest is not in the company itself, but in the foe that they are to face within Erebor."

"Assume all you wish," Kaiya stated with an almost cold tone, surprising even herself with the defensiveness she felt upon being accused of having no 'interest' in the company with which she was traveling.

Elrond, in the meantime, was giving the young woman a slightly bewildered look, "And that would mean?"

"Since yesterday morning, I have been an official member of the company of Thorin Oakenshield, and being so," the female gave the male alongside her a hard look, "I shall act and _defend_ it as such."

Honestly, life really was a funny thing. At first, the young woman really _had_ only intended to join the company in order to hunt down Smaug. However, after meeting Fili and Kili, and battling those warg rider's along the company's side, for the first time in all her years, Kaiya actually felt like she'd found someone who she could finally call _comrades_.

Perhaps a little ways farther down the road, she may even be able to call them _friends_.

But she was getting ahead of herself.

"My Lord Elrond!" a soft male voice grabbed the attention of both an intimidatingly irritated female and a surprised elvish lord.

"Yes, Lindir, what is it?" Elrond inquired, recovering quickly from the surprise that Kaiya's words had caused him and paused along with the young woman to let the elf fall into step with them.

"The kitchen's under enoumous strain. We are almost out of wine," Lindir bemoaned in Sindarin, causing Kaiya's lips to twitch upward in amusement. "How long do you think the dwarves will be with us, my lord?"

_"Probably for a little while," _Kaiya mentally chuckled, giving the elf an almost sympathetic look. She already guessed that _that_ was what Gandalf had been discussing with Thorin earlier in their little meeting. Speaking of Thorin and rest of the dwarves, the young woman could _swear_ that she smelled them right now along with the scent of cleanliness and fresh water…

"That has yet to be decided," Elrond answered calmly as the three rounded a corner, heading for a courtyard. "They will be here as long as-"

The ancient elf trailed off as the trio stumbled across a scene that would forever be engraved in our dragon slayer's mind. There, in the huge courtyard fountain, was every single dwarf taking a bath.

In the _nude_.

Having at least the slight decency to blush a bit at the scene, Kaiya was barely able to bite off the laugher that threatened to spill over as she turned around, having already caught the look of absolute horror painting Lindir's face. "Well, considering that it's apparently bath time," this smug statement earned the girl two unamused looks, "I suppose I'll take one as well. Though, I'll use the bath house, thank you." Smirking secretly to herself upon glimpsing the duo's relieved expressions, the young woman turned to depart.

"Wait a moment, Kaiya," Elrond's call made the girl pause. "Tomorrow there will be a formal dinner in which Gandalf, the hobbit, and the three members of the line of _Dürin_ will be attending. I would very much like you to attend as well. I'm sure Elladan and Elrohir will be pleased to see you again."

The young woman raised an eyebrow upon the mention of the elf's twin sons. Forty years ago, when Kaiya had first come to Rivendell, she'd stayed for several months to research dragon blood in the elvish city's huge libraries. During that time, she had become fairly acquainted with the two siblings. Though, the girl was somewhat surprised that they would actually like to see her again after all this time. It wasn't like she'd become particularly close to either of them. Then again, the female supposed they _were_ on friendly terms.

Also, Thorin, Fili, and Kili would be at the dinner as well, along with Gandalf and Bilbo. So Kaiya figured she wouldn't feel to out of place among the elves. "Dinner tomorrow it is then," she finally replied with a careless shrug.

Now, for that bath. After over a week of not bathing, the young woman certainly felt like she could use one.

* * *

Kili, along with the rest of the company, were making quick work running around in their long-johns and hanging their wet clothes up to dry around their camp. As the brunette glimpsed Bofur breaking up some furniture for firewood, he couldn't help but wonder where their newest companion was.

When he and Fili had left to join their uncle, they'd left her in the company of that dark-haired elfling, an action that the youngest Dürin was still regretting. Not only did he not like seeing her keep company with the elves, but now, he had no _idea_ where the dragon slayer was. Of course, when their uncle had called them to take a _bath,_ Kili _was_ somewhat grateful for the young woman's absence. However, now that he and the company where back at camp, it oddly… unsettled the prince not knowing of the female's whereabouts.

A little earlier, the dark-haired archer had inquired to Thorin if he knew where Kaiya was. Kili had also mentioned that they had last seen her when they left her with that elvish child. Upon hearing that, their uncle had simply grumbled irritably something along the lines of 'if with the elves is where she preferred to be, then just let her alone.' Naturally, Kili had scowled at his elder relative's moody dismissal of their companion, but there really had been nothing else for him to say.

The question still remained. _Was_ Kaiya with the elves right now instead of her own company?

Such a thought surprisingly set Kili's blood to boil.

True, she'd only been a part of their company since yesterday morning, but the girl didn't seem to have a huge liking for the tree huggers. So, is that _really_ whose company she'd prefer to be in?

"I see you fellows are settling in," a familiar female voice suddenly cut through the bustle.

Lounging on a couch near the fire, Kili grinned cheekily around his pipe, _"Prefers the company of elves to dwarves? I think that be a no."_

"Ah, there ya be, lass!" Bofur exclaimed cheerily as he continued breaking up furniture for the fire. "Twas just wonderin' where ya were. Judging by the wet hair, ya went to take a wee bath, yes?"

The youngest Dürin's eyes returned to the company's female companion to see that her long, blood-colored hair was indeed wet and clinging to the rest of her damp frame.

"Sure did," Kaiya stated, amusement flashing over her expression as she continued. "But considering you lot were occupying the large fountain, I'm afraid I was forced to use the actual bath house."

Kili could feel himself gaping at the female's statement and spluttered, "You saw us!?"

"Stumbled across you, yes. But don't worry, it was from a distance," the girl admitted with an upturning twitch of her lips upon seeing the brunette's relief. Walking over, Kaiya sat herself down on the round beside the couch the young dwarf was sprawled upon. "Although," she continued after a moment, "I wasn't the only one. Lindir and Elrond were present too," a smirk formed on her face. "Let's just say they were not amused."

This statement got a round of chuckles out of everyone as they settled into camp for the evening. Doing the same herself, however, the young woman could feel Thorin's stare seeping into her as if saying, _'So you were with the elves, after all.'_

Kaya's own stormy-eyes hardened and met the almost King Under the Mountain's gaze evenly for several seconds until he turned away with a grumble. Bringing her eyes back to the rest of the company, the female felt her lips twitch upward in amusement as, for the first time, she realized what Bofur was using for firewood. Silently, the girl wondered what the elves' expressions would be when they realized what had happened to their furniture.

Pretty soon, the smell of roasting sausage – the girl vaguely wondered where in Middle Earth they had come from – filled the air. The soft crackling of fire and friendly chatter of Kaiya's companions lulled her eyes to a close as she slumped against the couch Kili was laying on.

Speaking of the young dwarf, his gaze was currently fastened intensely on the back of Kaiya's head. Without being faced by those piercing storm-colored eyes, she actually looked rather… normal. Beautiful, but normal as in not intimidating or dangerous, especially while her leather coat was gone, leaving only her pale jade green shirt to cling to her slightly damp figure the same way her long hair was clinging to her back and face.

_"Just how in the name of Dürin has she survived all these years alone?"_ Kili mused silently, for from bandits to wargs, orcs, trolls, goblins and many other monstrosities out there, it was shocking that a lone woman had managed to survive for so long by herself. _"In fact,"_ the brunette's mental questioning continued, thought this time with a hint of irritation, _"just what in the name of Mahal was she doing alone in the first place!?"_

In dwarf customs, woman were not only highly respected, but prized and _protected_ as well. True enough, the young Dürin assumed things may be different within the race of men, but still, had there been no one to protect and shield Kaiya during her life?

Judging by the way she acted, Kili could only guess that the answer to that question was no. Perhaps that's why he felt the need to protect her, like he did just the previous day when battling that orc pack. The reason made sense, and made his… protective actions perfectly justifiable. As a dwarf, such actions were simply in his instinct.

Yet, that wasn't quite it either, for this mysterious woman had begun to stir a bout of equally mysterious feelings within the young dwarvish prince. It was almost… frustrating.

So deep in thought was Kili that his attention was snapped away only when his brother let out an awkward cough and shot the younger Dürin an amused look. Meeting Fili's gaze, the archer held a confused expression only causing the blonde to smirk and mouth the words, _'You were staring.'_

The brunette's eyes held surprise before sharpening into an annoyed glare at his sibling. Giving the girl sitting below him one last glance, the dwarvish prince then stubbornly refocused his gaze on the fire.

In the meantime, Kaiya had been fully able to feel Kili's eyes seeping into the back of her head. She was about to whirl on the young dwarf and demand he spit out whatever was on his mind, when his gaze redirected to somewhere else. Opening her own eyes, the girl realized that apparently Thorin had departed from the merry group and Bofur had just finished roasting his sausage.

The cheerful dwarf was just about to eat the morsel when he spotted his brother sitting over upon a table, digging through some salad. It was easy to see that the table was already sagging under its occupant's weight, giving Bofur an ornery idea. "Bombur," he called out innocently, simultaneously tossing his sausage to his sibling.

Kaiya twitched with amusement as she watched the look of realization cross the ginger dwarf's face upon catching the sausage. A moment later, the table in which he was setting on let out a groaning creak before finally collapsing under the weight.

Needless to say, the entire company broke out into a roar of laugher as Bombur struggled back up into a sitting position. In the end, it was Nori who was forced to give the fat dwarf a hand.

The female within the party's midst could feel her own shoulders quivering with quiet laughter. It seemed Gandalf really did know what he was doing when he threw her into this crowd. Honestly, the rowdiness was good for her.

"Truly quite the charming company," Kaiya mumbled, sarcastic amusement lacing her tone.

"Aren't we though?" Kili replied cheekily, having heard the young woman's statement, causing her head to quirk around so as to look up at him.

"Oh, _very_ much so, master dwarf," the female snorted wryly, turning a bit so as to fully face her companion. "I suppose, I'm just not really used to be around such a rowdy group," she continued after a moment's pause, a small smile gracing her lips. "It's nice."

This statement was quick to bring back the question's that were previously floating around in the young Dürin's mind. "If ya like the company of others," Kili inquired in bewilderment, "then why have ya remained alone for all these years?"

"Reasons," the girl's response was quiet and vague.

"And those reasons be yer own, lassie," Dwalin's gruff voice cut into the conversation as he sat down near the duo. "Though I can only imagine survivin' on yer own twasn't a simple matter. Wargs, orcs, and if ya didn't run across them, then there's always the mountain bandits."

Stormy-eyes glistened with a dark bout of humor upon the mention of mountain bandits. "Aye, I've ran into their kind before. Stalked me in the night, they did, with… less than honorable intentions, seeing as I was a lone woman," Kaiya smirked dangerously at the memory. "Let's just say that once I was finished with them, they were no longer physically _capable_ of reproducing any more of their lowly kind."

Most of the company, who had paused to listen to the brief story, erupted into bouts of amused whistles and laugher. "Remind me never to sneak up on _you_ during the night!" Bofur exclaimed, slapping his thighs.

"Aye, ya best watch yourself around her, lads," even Balin was chuckling. "If ya ever want to have children, that is."

Ori, having been sitting directly by the old dwarf, was the first to hear his statement. Needless to say, the poor, innocent scribe was trying to make himself look as small as possible with such images flashing through his mind.

Fili too was laughing his beard off, but not only at the story, but also at the look halfway between amused and horrified painting his little brother's face. It was priceless. To be honest, Kaiya's temperament almost reminded the blonde prince a bit of he and his brother's mother, Dis.

"Alright then, lads!" Nori hollered, walking through the crowd and handing out mugs of wine. "If we be startin' to tell stories, then we'll need some of these!"

A round of cheers arose from the dwarves as the starfish-haired dwarf continued to hand out mugs of wine to the entire company.

Raising an eyebrow at this new development, Kaiya now spotted the several wine barrels sitting just outside the company's little campsite, _"Where in Middle Earth-"_ And speaking of wine, it was only a moment later that the girl found a mug of the liquid thrust into her hands.

"Drink up whilst ya can!" Nori grinned before handing the brunette behind the girl a mug as well.

Chuckling in thanks, the young woman did as told and lifted the liquor to her lips, taking a long drink before allowing herself to observe the rest of her companions. The female smirked, for she highly doubted that the dwarves were aware of how much more potent elvish alcohol was then most, _"This night ought to be interesting."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_"Interesting, indeed,"_ Kaiya was nearly choking with internal laugher at the thought as she watched her companion's antics.

"I'm tellin' ya now, laddie!" Dwalin's voice was a drunken slur as he pounded his fist on the floor, "Ain't noooo orc been able to escape my war hammer, nor will there ever be!"

"EH!?" Oin bellowed, already being hearing impaired and unable to quite catch the tattooed warrior's statement over Bofur, Nori, and Dori's incessant singing.

Honestly, if one thought Bofur was already a cheerful fellow, he was _terrifyingly_ so when drunk.

Overall, it had been a few hours since the drinking had first began, the belching game having started within the first fifteen minutes with the ever polite Ori surprisingly having been the winner. Needless to say, Kaiya was finding it all to be thoroughly entertaining, especially since she herself was not too terribly intoxicated. She blamed her high tolerance of liquor to the dragon blood running through her veins.

The young woman actually let out a laugh as Bofur in his wild antics of singing and dancing accidentally ran into his equally drunken sibling, causing the fat dwarf to lose his already tipsy balance and fall smack dab on top of poor Ori who let out an indignant and surprised yelp. Needless to say, the poor scribe didn't take too kindly to being squashed.

Grinning from ear to ear, probably due to the alcohol's effect, the expression only faltered when Kaiya felt someone tug on her hair. Snapping her head around, the girl shot an annoyed glare at the drunkenly grinning face of Kili.

"Ya really ought to keep your hair down like this," the brunette slurred, continuing to study the blood-colored locks, "and if ya insist on keeping it up, you should make the design more…" the young dwarf paused in confusion, grasping for a word, "insticate? Incitrate?" he struggled in vain to form the word on his tongue, resorting to a bewildered pout.

"Intricate?" the dragon slayer provided hesitantly, raising an amused eyebrow.

"That's it!" Kili exclaimed triumphantly. The Dürin prince leapt up so fast with his outburst that he instantly tumbled halfway off the couch, face-planting beside his female companion in a perfect state of drunken slumber.

"Dwarf down!" Fili instantly cheered, jumping up and running around the camp, continuing to chant the phrase upon seeing his brother passed out.

In the meantime, Kaiya just stared incredulously at the unconscious brunette. His upper half was currently lying sprawled out on the floor directly beside the young woman while his lower half still remained on the couch. The position looked overall uncomfortable. Therefore, only after a moment's pause, the female reached up and flipped the rest of the male's body onto the floor as well. At least then the moron wouldn't wake up with probably the worst back ache known in Middle Earth.

Chuckling softly at the sleeping male beside her, Kaiya lifted her mug to take yet another swig of wine, only to find it empty. Silently, she wondered if she dared to drink anymore._ "Aww… bugger it!"_ the girl mentally growled before hoisting her mug into the air with a grin, "Hey, Nori! I need another refill!"

* * *

**Well, I reaaally hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Because I, for one, had a BLAST writing it! XD OMG! I loved this chapter SO much! I'm DYING to know you guy's/girl's thoughts? What'd you all think of the drunken scene, especially the funny little Kili/Kaiya part!? Please, PLEAAASE let me know in the reviews! You guys/girls have been doing an PHENOMENAL job so far! My inspiration level has been utterly INSANE! So, keep up the AWESOME work and I'll keep writing away! Also, please follow and favorite this story as well! Again, thank you ALL for your AWESOME support with this story! See everyone in the next chapter! :D**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	7. Chapter 7-Companion

**Hiya, folks! I'm back with another chapter! But first, a GINORMOUS thank you to my SIXTEEN most recent and AWESOME reviewers: Guest, MitchCrosszeria, PurpleFairy11, Rio Firestorm, TheMaddieArchives, 88XeqtionerAngel88, Ulhama, Lady-Finwe, hobbitlove, sistaa-krimzz, Once, Hiding in the Shadow, BBMonkey, Thegirlwho reads, Xerxes'Girl, and Guest(2)! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH! Seriously, I can't believe the AMAZING feedback I've been getting on this story! Words cannot describe my feeling of absolute joy! Therefore, also, another HUGE thank you to all the people who have favorited and/or followed this story! I means SOOO much to me! Hope everyone enjoys chapter seven! :D**

**BEFORE YOU READ: Okay, so I 'was' going to include the dinner part in this chapter, but decided against it since this chapter was already so long and I didn't want to rush the dinner scene. So, it'll be in the next chapter. :) Also, we won't be staying in Rivendell for much longer (probably only another couple chapters) since we need to move on in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hobbit, its characters, NOR The Hobbit's plot. I only own my OC Kaiya, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of the plot NOT a part of the movie or book. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 7  
_Companion: Breaking of Habits and Breaching the Walls_**

Warm and _heavy_.

These were the first two things Kaiya felt as she began to wake up. Also, she could feel someone's hair brushing up against her face. _"Wait a moment…" _the girl's foggy mind began to slowly process as she attempted to open her eyes, for a certain scent was wafting very strongly into her nose. It smelled suspiciously of mountain pine, leather and very, _very_ _Kili_!

Stormy-eyes instantly snapped open to gape incredulously at the scene before them. Sometime during the night, the young woman had obviously slumped down a bit in her seat, and _apparently_, at some point, the young dwarvish prince laying _on_ _top_ of her had mistaken her for the couch he'd fallen off of the previous evening.

Silently, Kaiya mulled over how to disentangle herself from her current predicament. Just tossing him off it seemed would be easier said than done, considering the brunette was latched onto her like a bloody leech! _"This… MORON!" _the female silently raged._ "I'm not a blasted hugging pole!"_

Meanwhile, Kili was very slowly beginning to crawl back to the waking world. Groaning irritably as the sunlight hit his closed eyes, the young prince snuggled back into his couch cushion, only to freeze as he felt it vibrate with a growl._ "Since when in the name of Dürin do couches growl?" _his tired mind questioned in groggy bewilderment.

The next thing the archer realized was that this particular couch was _warm,_ and _soft,_ and had a distinctive feel of human _flesh. "Holy Mahal!"_ Kili's mind yelped in realization. He was laying on a person! Also, judging by the red hair tickling his face, the brunette already had a sinking feeling of just _who_ that person was.

Slowly pulling his head back from what had _actually_ been the crook of Kaiya's neck, the young Dürin found the woman herself glowering up at him with a look in her quickly darkening stormy eyes that could melt glaciers.

Gulping painfully in his suddenly _very_ dry throat, Kili's mouth opened and closed several times before he managed to get out quiet, "Kaiya-"

"Got that right," Kaiya cut him off with a huff, rolling her eyes in irritation as she fought against the embarrassment of her situation, "You're heavy. Now, get off!"

Images of a certain group of mountain bandit's fate upon invoking the dragon slayer's more feminine fury flashed through Kili's mind as he hurriedly removed himself from the girl's person. The archer's eyes narrowed suspiciously at his 'supposedly' sleeping brother, for the younger Dürin could swear he caught Fili's eyes flicker shut with what looked like a barely suppressed smirk on his face.

Taking in a deep breath, now that a certain dwarf wasn't sprawled out upon her, Kaiya sat up slowly, wincing slightly at the dull ache in her head. Maybe she shouldn't have asked Nori for those…

…

Just how many refills did she ask for again? "Ugh," the young woman groaned softly. The last thing she remembered before conking out was watching Dwalin dance around the fire like a mad man while Bofur shouted random song lyrics at the top of his voice.

Hearing the soft groan off to his side, the archer's attention instantly snapped away from his brother and back to his red-headed companion. "You alright?" he inquired with concern as he watched the girl gingerly touch her forehead with a sour expression.

"Dandy," Kaiya deadpanned before adding with a wry upturn of her lips. "Or at least as dandy as I can be after sleeping with a dwarf shaped brick laying on top of me."

A cheeky grin formed on Kili's face upon hearing her complaint, "_I_ was fairly comfortable through the night, if that makes you feel any better."

"I'm flattered," the dragon slayer snorted, rolling her eyes as she moved into a standing position.

Stormy-eyes settled briefly on her brunette companion as he too rose to his feet. Shaking her head so as to clear the grogginess, Kaiya mentally growled as the scent of a certain dwarvish prince clogged her nostrils. She had a feeling that it, along with the wine, was partially to blame for the unusual amount of grog left upon waking up. The scent was irritatingly soothing. Now, the scent had practically soaked into her clothes due to the moron sleeping on top of her!

"Seems we be the first ones awake," Kili whispered quietly in an amused tone upon seeing that the rest of the company was indeed still asleep scattered around the camp in various positions.

Casting a sweeping glance over the group, the young woman saw that he was correct. Smirking slightly as some of the… interesting positions the rest of the party were in, Kaiya lifted her head to inhale a deep breath of the crisp morning air. Perhaps a walk would help to freshen up her senses and clear her head. The female figured it couldn't hurt, and her feet were already subconsciously leading her off towards the walkways.

Kili, who had still been amusing himself with the image of his sleeping comrades, jumped in surprise as he turned to find his newest female companion departing from the company's midst. Honestly, he hadn't even heard her move! "Kaiya!" the youngest Dürin hissed quietly. "Where are you going?"

"For a walk," the dragon slayer stated simply, raising a slightly amused eyebrow at the male's surprised expression. Pausing, the girl hesitated a bit as if pondering over her next words, "You wanna come?"

The dwarvish prince blinked several times at the redhead, slowly processing the fact that she'd just _invited_ him to _accompany_ her. Needless to say, as soon as his mind finished processing the data, a bright yet mischievous grin spread across his features, "Can't get enough of me, is that it?"

Kaiya shot the brunette a deadpan look before rolling her eyes and continuing on her way, "See ya."

"Wait a moment!" Kili spluttered, huffing as he snatched up and threw on the rest of his apparel, not really fancying running about in his long-johns. He was just quick enough to catch the rueful glance shot his way and flashed her a cheeky grin in return as he fell in step with the young woman.

A fairly comfortable silence was quick to stretch between the dragon slayer and the dwarf. That was, until the brunette glanced over and realized that Kaiya had left behind her leather coat. Silently, the archer debated whether or not he should offer her his, for the morning air was chilly.

From underneath the mass of messy red hair falling in her face, Kaiya peered up questioningly at the male beside her, not at all minding the silence but slightly curious if the dwarf realized he'd unconsciously dissolved the small distance between them and was now brushing shoulders with her own. Noting the fact that the leech clearly had _no_ concept of personal space, the dragon slayer attempted to ignore the warmth seeping into her arm. Being a loner, it felt fairly odd being in such close contact with another person. Also, the young woman observed, judging by the occasional twitch of the dwarvish prince and the thoughtful look on his face, there was clearly something on his mind. "What is it, Kili?" Kaiya finally sighed, mentally chuckling as the brunette jumped slightly upon being called out.

Upon looking down at the woman walking alongside him, it was only then that Kili realized their shoulders were touching as he silently wondered if this dragon slayer was a mind reader as well. "Are you cold?" he inquired, refocusing his gaze on the pathway.

A series of soft but amused chuckles greeted this question, causing a slightly irritated expression to form on the young Dürin's face. It was just that, for Kaiya, such offers of companion like concern were an odd thing to hear after all her years of traveling solo. "Not at all," the young woman's eyes still held mirth within them. "I'm from the far North, Kili. The cool and cold is what I'm used to."

This little tidbit was quick to snap Kili's full attention back down on to the dragon slayer, for in the short time of knowing her, he had been quick to realize it was a rare thing for the girl to share personal information about herself. "You're from the far North?" the archer repeated his companion's last statement in the form of a question, hoping that perhaps she may share a bit more about herself.

Realizing her slight blunder, the young female debated whether or not to elaborate or to close up and simply return to her usual, more guarded self. However, looking up into those curious yet warm eyes, Kaiya found something twisting in her gut, telling her that now was not the time to bar the gates.

_'If you intend to ever escape from your loneliness, you must first cease in distancing yourself from others.'_

Remembering Gandalf's words from the other evening, the dragon slayer finally caved. "Yes, I'm from the far North," she provided reluctantly, a small, sad smile forming on her face as she reminisced about her home. "I was born up in a small town in the mountains."

Taking the fact that the young woman actually provided an answer as a good sign, Kili decided to take his chances and continue with the discussion. "Your home," he began quietly, swallowing as he hoped his next question wouldn't come back bite him in the beard… or stubble, "it was destroyed by the dragon you felled, was it not?"

"That's right," Kaiya admitted softly, feeling more than uncomfortable discussing anything regarding her history involving dragons. However, the girl was stubbornly intent on forcing herself to keep her doors open and not closing up on the first person who she felt she had a chance of opening up with. She wasn't sure what about the youngest Dürin made her feel that way, but she was not in the mood to question the fact that she _did_.

"What was your home like?" the dwarvish prince inquired, wishing to steer the girl towards better memories. "I mean, before the dragon came."

"A peaceful, beautiful place, always coated in the white glistening of snow," the young woman stated nostalgically with an almost wistful smile. "Most of the people there were good and kind, even to an orphan brat such as myself."

Dark brown eyes snapped down to pin Kaiya with a look of shock, before switching to that of pain. "How young were you," Kili asked softly, "when they passed?"

"You mean my parents?" Kaiya raised an eyebrow at the question, earning herself a silent nod in confirmation. "I was young, for I barely even remember them. No image comes to mind when I think of my father. He died before I was born. My mother…" the girl paused thoughtfully, "she is but a shadowy outline. I believe I was four when she passed," a bitter smile formed on the young woman's face. "Needless to say, I learned how to survive on my own at a very young age."

The brunette swallowed hard against the lump which had formed in his throat, not expecting such a past from his female companion. It angered the Dürin that the young woman had been forced to face such cruel realities at such a young age. At the same time, he was glad that she'd decided to share such information with him. The way she said it, he highly doubted the dragon slayer had told anyone else. Yet, another burning question that the archer figured Kaiya would be much less willing to answer was just how and when she'd acquired her agelessness. However, judging by the girl's quickly darkening mood, Kili figured such a question would have to wait until another time and wisely decided not to push his luck too far. Instead, the dwarvish prince put his best into re-lightening the mood.

"Alright then," he quickly summoned a cheery grin to his face, forcing away his own darkening thoughts, "I do believe it be your turn."

Shooting the male beside her an odd look, Kaiya quirked a questioning eyebrow, "Say what?"

"I've asked my questions," Kili elaborated, clapping a friendly hand on the girl's shoulder. "Now, I'll give you the honors of asking me whatever you please."

Kaiya blinked at her companion in surprise. _"Is he… trying to cheer me up?" _she wondered halfway between astonishment and amusement as she concluded that the dwarf was indeed attempting to do just that. _"Honestly," _the girl mentally laughed in mock pity of herself, _"am I really that pathetic?"_

"Anything I please, huh?" the young woman decided to go along with it, for once feeling rather warmed by the idea of someone looking out for her. "Blast it all! I don't know!" she finally huffed. "Why don't _you_ have a beard?"

For several seconds, Kili just gaped at the female. "Is that really the best question you could come up with?" he finally laughed.

"Stop judging my interrogation skills and just answer the bloody question!" Kaiya snapped, faking offense. Though, the mirth in her stormy-eyes gave her away.

"As you wish, Milady," the dwarvish prince executed a flourishing bow before rising with a mischievous grin. "In answer to your question, though, my main weapon of choice is archery. Therefore, don't you think it'd be a wee bit difficult to shoot if I had to worry about getting my bow tangled in my beard?"

"Heh," Kaiya smirked a bit at the explanation, "guess I didn't think of that."

The brunette looked as if he were about to respond when a new voice cut into the conversation. "So, this is where you two have been," Thorin's commanding yet calm voice cut into the duo's conversation.

"Uncle," Kili greeted his relative in a respectful tone while Kaiya simply watched in silence as the regal dwarf approached.

"Kili," the almost King Under the Mountain's voice held authority as he addressed his nephew, "Dwalin and some of the others are currently sparring near our camp. You should join them." Glancing over at Kaiya he added, "Also, there are some matters that I must discuss with our company's dragon slayer alone."

"Understood," the youngest Dürin replied calmly, casting a swift but hesitant glance over at his redheaded companion, an act that did _not_ go unnoticed by his uncle as he watched the younger dwarf depart.

"What is it you wished to discuss with me?" Kaiya's voice and face had retaken its usual calm and indifferent tone, her eyes once again guarded as the kingly dwarf fell into step alongside her.

"You were talking with my nephew," Thorin stated simply, hands folded behind his back.

"So I was," the young woman stated matter-of-factly, unable to help but ask, "Is there a problem with that?"

Even if her tone was slightly disrespectful, the elder Dürin simply shot the girl a pointed look, "So long as you do not prove to be a distraction to the boy, then no, there is not." It was only after he had taken several more steps that Thorin realized the female was no longer walking at his side but had stopped and was now glowering at his back.

"I do believe, Thorin Oakenshield," Kaiya's voice was low, yet laced with a tinge of venom, "you are the first person ever to dare accuse me of such."

"You will not address me in such a tone, dragon slayer though you are," the almost King Under the Mountain's own tone was hard, causing the young woman to bristle as his gaze sharpened into a glare. "I was simply warning you of such."

"Is that so?" the dragon slayer growled in reply, forcing some of her anger to bleed away. "Then you have my thanks for warning me in advance," she finished shortly, her expression returning to its hardened state. "Is that all you wished to discuss?"

"Not quite," the kingly dwarf replied calmly after several seconds of studying the female's once again cloaked expression. Silently, he signaled for her to continuing walking with him.

Still feeling agitated about the male's previous statement, Kaiya, none-the-less did as he silently requested. "What else is weighing on your mind?" she inquired, glancing up at the company's leader.

"You," Thorin stated simply, quickly earning himself a look that requested an elaboration. "I am already aware of your history with dragons," he continued, pausing as he saw the girl tense. "Gandalf informed me of your story as well as your… unique condition."

"What of it?" the dragon slayer asked carefully, a wary expression marring her face.

Stopping, the kingly dwarf focused his full attention on the female beside him. "It would be in your best interest to inform the company yourself," he stated matter-of-factly, taking the female by surprise. "Rather sooner than later."

"You say it as if it's a simple matter, having dragon blood run through my veins," the young woman hissed, unable to entirely keep the bitterness out of her tone. "I'm surprised you'd encourage revealing my secret, considering the company's obvious hatred for the beasts. Who's to say such negative feelings won't spread to me as well!?"

"Then when you tell them, make it _clear_ that taking in the dragon blood was _not_ by _your_ choice," the almost King Under the Mountain ordered in a commanding tone. A moment later, however, his gaze unwillingly softened a tad, for behind this woman's mask, it was easy for Thorin's older more trained eyes to spot the fear lingering within her gaze.

"You are a dragon _slayer_, _not_ a dragon, even if the vile creature's blood now flows through your veins," Thorin stated, unwaveringly holding the female's stormy gaze. "You were simply cursed by the hand the fates dealt you and the selfish will of a wizard."

Kaiya's expression had melted from that of bitter and guarded to one of barely suppressed shock upon hearing the older Dürin's words. A part of her now wondered just what his initial reaction had been when Gandalf had first told him of her past.

"Anyways," the almost King Under the Mountain began, straightening up into a composing stance as he calmly took in the young woman's astonished look, "I find I must now seek out that said wizard as I have several questions involving the formalities for this evening. You should rejoin with Fili and Kili," a wry look formed on the dwarf's face. "I'm sure they're rather anxious of your whereabouts."

"Probably," the corners of the female's lips twitched upward at the male's statement as she offered him a small nod before departing, an act that Thorin watched in silence.

If Thorin was being honest with himself, he really didn't mind the dragon slayer. She was obviously an able bodied and honorable fighter, loyal, intelligent, and independent, nor did she slow the company down. It hadn't surprised the group's leader in the slightest when Fili and Kili took an immediate interest in the girl. Such things could be pegged as simple curiosity, an emotion that the siblings had an ample amount of.

However, it didn't take long for Thorin to realize that with Kili, there was something _else_, something hidden, lingering within the boy's eyes when he looked at the female. It was something the almost King Under the Mountain doubted even Kili himself knew existed.

But the fact remained that it did, and it was _far_ from simple curiosity. Truthfully, Thorin didn't know _what_ it was, and he had no intention of waiting to find out. It seemed he was going to have to keep an eye on those two.

Despite saying it was only a warning, that woman was _already_ a distraction.

* * *

As he headed back to the company's make-shift camp, Kili's face mimicked that of a slight scowl as he pondered over what his uncle had needed to discuss with Kaiya in _private_. Just what in the name of Dürin could Thorin know about the dragon slayer that Kili didn't? Then again, the brunette figured, his uncle _had_ been the only one other than Gandalf aware of the fact that there even _would_ be a fifteenth member of the company. Therefore, it would make sense that the almost King Under the Mountain knew more about the girl then the dwarvish prince did at the time.

_"Does Uncle know the reason for her agelessness?" _the young Dürin wondered, also wondering if the company's wizard might as well. However, Kili doubted that either one of them would answer him if asked. It seemed the only way to sate his curiosity, and admittedly, perhaps concern, would be to ask the young woman herself. Yet, for the moment at least, the brunette was satisfied with the small portion of her past that she'd already shared with him.

"Enjoy your night's sleep, Brother?" a teasing voice snapped the young prince out of his thoughts.

Kili pinned his brother with a look as the blonde fell in step alongside him, an innocent grin plastered on his face. "So, you _were_ awake," the younger of the two siblings accused.

"A wee bit perhaps," Fili laughed at his brother's obviously annoyed expression. "The two of ya seemed quite cozy together."

"Same goes for you, Bifur, and Ori," the archer smirked, countering his sibling's statement. "You three looked quite cozy as well. Although, I do believe you were at the _bottom_ of the pile."

"I'm just thankful one of em' wasn't Bombur," the blonde grinned wryly, imagining how even more uncomfortable this morning would have been if the _ginger_ dwarf had been the one to pass out on the elder Dürin's already unconscious figure.

Kili laughed at the imagery his elder brother's statement provided. "That would have proved amusing," he stated with a grin, earning himself a playful shove.

"For you and Kaiya, maybe, but certainly not for me," the older of the two princes chuckled before asking. "Speaking of which, just where _is_ our dragon slayer? Were you two not together?"

A somewhat worried expression crossed the brunette's face. "She is with Uncle," he stated, eyebrows scrunching in thought. "He wished to talk with her in private."

"Is that so?" Fili sported a similar look of confusion and slight worry, "Do you know the details of their conversation?"

The dark-haired archer replied with a soft sigh, "I'm afraid I know not."

* * *

Kaiya's expression was thoughtful as she made her way back to camp. Thorin's words about her dragon blood had penetrated deep. They had almost been… _encouraging_, in the king's own way. Honestly, dwarves had to be one of the most surprising, infuriating, and yet likable races Kaiya had ever met. True, they may be a bit primitive. For example: you compliment them, they puff up like a peacock, insult them and they'll whoop your sorry arse. If they fall in love, especially if it's their _one_, they'll pursue that person to the ends of Middle Earth. Also, _befriend_ them and you'll have the most loyal comrades you could possibly ask for.

Perhaps it was the simplicity in how their minds worked that helped the dragon slayer feel more at ease around the company, and less criticized or judged. But still, would they be able to accept one carrying dragon blood into their midst?

Sighing with exasperation, the young woman ran a finger through her blood colored locks, making a vague mental note _maybe_ to brush them later, as she mulled over the different reactions that her new companions could have upon finding out the truth.

"That all ya got, lad!?" hearing Dwalin's gruff voice signified to Kaiya that she was approaching the place in which the company was using for sparring.

_"As if the scent of dwarvish sweat wasn't enough to alert me of as much," _the girl shook her head in wry amusement. Upon arriving, the dragon slayer allowed a small smile to grace her face as she lingered at the edge of the clearing and silently watched the scene play out before.

Dwalin was currently sparring with Kili, the former wielding his hammer while the latter was armed with his sword. Balin and Fili were also paired up with one another in the spar, each armed with their own blade. Most of the other dwarves were doing a bit of sparring of their own, or sitting on the ground watching the show.

As Kaiya drew her gaze back up to Dwalin and Kili, she found herself carefully studying the young Dürin's sword style. He was quite fast for a dwarf, the female noted as she watched him lunge at the tattooed warrior, quickly ducking out of harm's way and attempting to strike. Even if his main weapon of choice was the bow, when handling the blade, Kaiya observed that the dwarvish prince's strikes were quick, like a snake aiming to swiftly strike down its prey.

_"Much like my own," _the dragon slayer's eyes held a glint of dark humor as she thought of her own sword style. By the very design of her blades, they were built with a lighter steel. What was lost in strength, the main aspect that dwarves used in their swordsmanship, was gained in incredible speed, striking down opponents with quick series of lethal, swift and silent slashes.

"What'cha doing all the way over there, lass!?" Bofur called out from his seat on the ground, snapping Kaiya out of her observations, as he suddenly spotted the young woman standing off by her lonesome. "Come sit down and watch the show!"

Kili, who had been concentrating on not getting his arse whooped by Dwalin, jumped as he heard Bofur's shout. Upon processing what his merry comrade had said, the young Dürin's gaze instantly snapped over to pinpoint the female's position. Though, it wasn't a hard thing to do as he spotted her almost instantly, leaning against one of the courtyard pillars. Meeting her stormy gaze, the brunette felt that same, odd little twinge within him, just like when he'd first laid eyes on her, _"Just what in the-"_

**WHOMP!**

The dwarvish prince let out an unglorified yelp as Dwalin's hammer landed on his rear, successfully knocking him off his feet and sprawling him out on his back.

"Shouldn't let yourself get distracted by a pretty face, lad," the old warrior warned disapprovingly, though the twinkle in his eyes gave away his mirth.

In the meantime, Kaiya raised an eyebrow at the whole seen after having been distracted from her brief gaze-lock with Kili. She watched in slight amusement, and perhaps even a tad of surprise, as the young Dürin threw her one more glance before leaping to his feet, huffing something in Khuzdul. Not being able to understand a word of it, the dragon slayer simply wondered in silence as Fili burst out laughing at his sibling's words, taking a momentary break from sparring with Balin and slapping his brother good-naturedly on the back.

Shaking her head with a ghost of a smile, the young woman finally left her post in the shadows and moved to join the rest of the company, deciding to sit by Bofur who, as soon as he saw her approaching, grinned cheerfully and patted the grassy section next to himself.

"Sleep well last night?" the merry dwarf was quick to strike up a conversation.

"Well, enough," Kaiya replied, deciding against mentioning the position she'd woken up in that morning. "How about you?"

"Like a babe," Bofur grinned, laughing as he continued, "Though, that probably be on account of the wine."

"You certainly put on quite the show last night," the young female admitted, the corners of her lips twitching upwards in a wry expression, causing the toy-maker to let out a bright laugh.

"I'd say you all did," a new and familiar voice let out a little huff. "I could hear you all the way across the courtyards!"

"Bilbo, my good fellow," Kaiya gave the hobbit a warm look as he approached and sat himself a little ways off to her side. "I haven't seen you around much. Been exploring?"

"Yes, yes, I suppose you could say that," the burglar smiled, giving the area around him a wistful look. "Rivendell certainly is beautiful, not to mention _huge_."

Kaiya's gaze too wondered around the beautiful courtyards and clearings of Rivendell. Yet, unlike Bilbo, even if the girl did find them beautiful, she could never manage to feel at peace in such an environment. Even the air was to warm and tranquil for her liking. The dragon slayer much preferred the cool breezes or wild winds of the mountains, along with the scent of frigid air and mountain pine.

"You alright there, Miss Kaiya?" the hobbit asked worriedly, seeing as the young woman had suddenly fallen silent, her eyes holding deep thought.

"Quite fine, Bilbo," the female reassured, her stormy gaze taking a nostalgic look. "Just thinking."

"Ki says you've been doing that quite a lot as of late," Fili suddenly spoke up, having switched with Ori for Balin's sparring partner. Walking over and plopping himself down, the blonde gave his female companion a friendly look, "Anything specific on your mind?"

"Other than how in Middle Earth I'm going to survive putting up with you and your brother on this journey," Kaiya's voice held a hint of mirth, "no, not really."

The elder Dürin barked out a laugh before flopping down in the grass. "If that be the case," he inquired nonchalantly, "how'd your little talk with our uncle go?"

"Just peachy," the dragon slayer responded with a hint of a smirk, knowing full well that the blonde was panning for info.

From a small distance, having ceased sparring with Dwalin, Kili listened and watched as his brother held the female's gaze for a moment before giving up on gathering any more details on what their uncle had discussed with the girl. Said girl clearly had no intention of sharing the contents of their conversation.

The archer himself smothered an exasperated sigh. Like he had suspected, and judging by Kaiya's now slightly guarded expression, the talk that had commenced between her and the future king of Erebor had held some sort of classified information.

Information that the woman was _clearly_ not ready to share with the rest of the company.

At least not _yet_.

But if the younger of the two Dürin brothers was anything, he was certainly determined to find out just what this infuriating secret consisted of. Admittedly, it slightly irritated the brunette that his brother clearly didn't share in the fierceness of his curiosity. Was he the only one this adamant about finding out everything he could about their new female companion? If so, then why?

Dark brown eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he made his way towards the small group, his feet unconsciously leading him to sit directly beside Kaiya instead of Fili, earning a slightly surprised and perhaps even amused look from the latter. Honestly, overthinking things always hurt the archer's head. If he was curious about the dragon slayer then he would simply find out what he wanted… _eventually_.

Simple as that.

"Kili, you alright?" Kaiya inquired with a raised eyebrow, cursing the concern that managed to seep in to her voice as she seemingly snapped the dwarf out of whatever lala-land he'd been wandering through. For just moments earlier, the young woman had spotted the brunette out of the corner of her eye as she had been able to feel his gaze seeping into the side of her head, a deep, thoughtful look on his face.

"I'm fine," Kili replied quickly, wondering briefly if he'd detected a hint of concern lacing the girl's voice. Deciding that such a thought was actually quite likable, whether the concern was really there or not, he added with a cheeky grin, "No need to worry."

Feeling slightly embarrassed upon being caught, the dragon slayer simply snorted and rolled her eyes, smothering the urge to cuff the grinning dolt. "As if," she grumbled half-heartedly, causing a round of chuckles to sound from the dwarves surrounding her.

"Aww… don't be like that," the younger Dürin continued to tease, giving the female a playful nudge in the shoulder, earning himself what was _supposed_ to be a glare.

However, unfortunately for Kaiya, whatever part of her look that could even be _considered_ a glare quickly melted away into amusement as she met the archer's mischievous gaze. "Oh, put a cork in it," she huffed, this time soundly elbowing the pest in the side.

Kili let out a surprised 'oomph' before falling into laughter along with other members of the company.

"Fraid yer gonna have to hit harder than that if ya wanna shut him up, lass," Bofur chortled as he watched the young, grinning dwarf rub his abused side.

"Thanks," the female deadpanned, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'll remember that."

"Or I can just handle him for ya," Fili laughed, jumping forward and encaging his younger brother in a head-lock, earning an indignant yelp of 'traitor' from the latter.

Bofur, along with quite a few other members of the company who had begun watching the scene, let out a round of laughter and cheers as Fili and Kili began wrestling around on the ground. Even Kaiya began chuckling as random shouts of Khuzdul erupted from the siblings as they tussled about.

In truth, the warmth Kaiya felt from interacting with these new companions was something she'd never experienced before. Slowly but surely, a new hope was beginning to build in her heart, a hope for a new life, a new future, and perhaps even… new _friends_.

* * *

**Well, ya'all, I reaaally hope you enjoyed this chapter. Once again, this was one that I absolutely LOVED writing! Especially since, for the first time, Kili and Kaiya FINALLY got to have some one on one time. ;) Anyways, please, PLEAAAASE review! I really am dying to know you reader's thoughts on this chapter! Like I said at the beginning author note, you guy's/girl's reviews mean SOOO much to me! My inspiration level really is at a peek right now thanks to your AWESOME reviews! So, keep up the AMAZING work and I'll keep dishing out new chapters! Also, please follow and favorite as well! Such little things also mean the world to me. :) See you all in the next chapter! :D**

**AUTHOR FUN FACT: I'm a hopeless lover of Nostalgia Critic, lol! Seriously, I love those videos! They never fail to make me laugh! XD**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	8. Chapter 8-Dinner

**Ugh... Sorry for the rather late update everybody, but I've been really sick as of late and am just barely starting to recover. But still, thanks to all you guy's/girl's WONDERFUL reviews, I've been inspired to continue even if I haven't felt that great lately. OMG! I have reached a HUNDRED reviews! *squeals with happiness* Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! Words can't even begin to describe how happy I am to see people are loving this story so much! :D So, before we go on, a HUGE thank you and cake for ALL my AWESOME reviewers as well as my most recent THIRTEEN reviewers: Hiding in the Shadow, Rio Firestorm, 88XeqtionerAngel88, BBMonkey, Valerie Michaelis, Guest, filimeala, MitchCrosszeria, Xerxes'Girl, Once, miller330, hobbitlove, and SashaHRH! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOO MUCH! Also, another HUGE thanks to ALL the INCREDIBLE people who have favorited and/or followed this story! Hope everyone enjoys chapter eight!**

**BRIEF SHOUT OUT TO VALERIE MICHAELIS: Thank you SOOO much for the awesome idea you gave me for justifying why Kaiya has katanas, considering you never see katanas in Middle Earth! The fact that not only did you point out my little flaw but gave me a WONDERFUL suggestion to fix it truly means a lot to me! I hope you like how I fit it in here, and thanks again! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hobbit, its characters, NOR The Hobbit's plot. I only own my OC Kaiya, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of the plot NOT a part of the movie or book. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 8  
****_Dinner: Revising and Formalizing_****  
**Day was beginning to turn to evening as a young, lone woman sat in an empty washroom and glowered at her reflection in a mirror. Jerking an elegant elvish brush through her hair, an irritated growl sounded out from Kaiya's throat as she attempted to rid her long locks of the web of rat's nests that had taking refuge during her temporal lack of cranial hygiene.

The task of ridding herself of them was turning out to be easier said than done.

In truth, the female had actually been re-debating on whether or not she actually _was_ going to attend the dinner, considering her positive hatred of any and all formal gatherings, even if she was with some of her companions. However, earlier when with the company, Kaiya had made the grave mistake of mentioning this fact around Fili and Kili who were _required_ to attend.

Obviously, the fact that she had been invited to the dinner as well severely lifted their spirits, considering that neither of them were particularly fond of formal events either, especially when it involved the company of elves. Therefore, when the two siblings heard that she was still debating whether or not to attend, they made quite the protest. So much so, that in the end, Kili had actually challenged the girl to a sparring match, the deal being that if she lost, she had to attend the formal dinner this evening no matter what.

Ripping the brush through the tangled mop on her head, Kaiya hissed in frustration. If was officially decided that tonight that buggering Dürin was _not_ in her good graces!

**_Flashback  
_**_Kaiya glared at the two brothers sitting beside her as they repeated their question for what seemed like the umpteenth time._

_"You said that the Lord Elrond himself invited you," Kili pressed the matter, determined to convince the young woman to accompany him and his brother. "So, wouldn't it be highly disrespectful if you didn't attend, epically after saying that you would be there?"_

_"I can still change my mind," the girl grumbled with a sour expression._

_Fili himself was just as resolved, knowing that tonight's boorish formalities would be severely lightened if he and his younger sibling had the company of their newest companion at their side. "Ki's right," he stated with a pleading look. "Perhaps we wouldn't ask if our hosts were men or dwarves, but these are elves!"_

_"Indeed!" the younger Dürin exclaimed, mimicking the blonde dwarf's expression of horror. "Sending us in by our lonesome is like feeding us to the wolves! What kind of comrade would do that!?"_

_"Elves are hardly comparable to wolves," Kaiya snorted wryly, giving the duo each their own irritable look. "Besides, you two are hardly alone. You have each other."_

_"Mahal!" the elder Dürin huffed in exasperation. "You're as stubborn as a dwarrowdam!"_

_"I'll take that as a compliment," the young woman smirked._

_Fili simply rolled his eyes and grumbled, "It wasn't meant as one."_

_The young archer, however, was a far cry from being ready to give up as a new idea came to mind. "How bout' we settle it this way," he suggested, leaping to his feet and whirling to shoot his female companion a cocky grin. "I challenge you to a match, and if I win, you have to come with Fi and I to dinner."_

_Kaiya raised a delicate eyebrow at this proposition, not liking it one bit. However, judging by the now matching grins both the brothers were wearing, she wasn't going to get much choice in the matter. Besides, the girl had a feeling her pride wouldn't allow her to decline a direct challenge._

_That damn pride was gonna be the death of her one of these days._

_"Fili," the young woman finally sighed, moving into a standing position, "mind lending me one of your actual swords?"_

_The blonde prince raised a confused eyebrow at his red-headed companion, "Do you not have your own blades?"_

_"Yes, I do, but," stormy-eyes took on a slightly darker shade as she continued, "those blades and my style are used for the sole purpose of killing, nothing else. In other words, I usually prefer the blades don't leave their sheaths unless I intend to kill my opponent," after a moment's pause she continued. "I suppose I could use the twin daggers back in my coat," Kaiya took on a thoughtful look. Back at the troll cave, those had been the blades she would have sparred with had the three of them gone through with their match._

_"Don't worry about it," Fili chuckled humorously, upon seeing the contemplative look upon her face. Although, he admitted it would be interesting watching the girl fight his brother with simply a pair of daggers, but thought better of it, "I have no problem lettin' ya use one of my blades for a bit."_

_ "If you don't mind my asking," Ori, having overheard, suddenly cut in to the conversation with a great deal of hesitance, "just where are your blades from, Miss Kaiya? I don't believe I've ever seen their type before?"_

_Curiosity instantly painted the two Dürin's faces, for the young scholar's question was something that they'd recently been wondering as well._

_"It's not surprising that you've never seen them, for they're a fairly rare type of sword," Kaiya replied with a hint of pride when speaking of her blades. "But in answer to your question, I got them in the Far East."_

_"The far East?" this time it was Kili who spoke, sensing a possibility to learn a bit more about his newest companion's past and hoping to learn whatever he could._

_"That's right," the female sported a ghost of a smile, her eyes warming a bit upon remembering those days in her past, for they were a rare few of her fonder memories. "I spent some years back there with an old, ex-mercenary turned blacksmith. My twin katanas, they're called, were a handcrafted gift from him once he finished passing down his fighting style to me."_

_The brunette dwarf was quick to catch the slightly nostalgic expression lacing Kaiya's voice as well as the hint of softness in her stormy orbs. Judging by her words, he guessed she'd had a fairly close relationship with the man who had taught her the sword._

_"Umm…" the scholar's soft voice spoke up again, instantly catching the trio's attention as he addressed the young woman. "If it's not too much trouble, would you mind letting me sketch them?"_

_Kaiya sported a fairly surprised look upon hearing the young dwarf's request, but was quick to replace it with a small smile. "It's no trouble at all, Ori," she reassured him, her smile widening a bit. "Just as long as I get to see the sketch once it's done."_

_"Deal," Ori smiled brightly upon receiving the female's permission, for he had a variety of drawings in the journal, including many weapon drawings, but none like hers._

_"In fact," the dragon slayer continued after a moment's thought, "you can go fetch em' right now if ya need a model."_

_The look on the scholar's face perked considerably as he quipped a quick 'thank you' before heading off to the camp, no doubt to get the twin models for his sketch._

_"Now," Fili grinned brightly, having unsheathed one of his swords and offering it to his companion, "back to business."_

_Taking in the blonde's grinning expression, Kaiya's gaze then flickered over to his younger brother who was copying the elder Dürin's countenance except perhaps with a more cheeky air. Rolling her eyes at the both of them, the girl reluctantly took hold of the dwarvish blade by the hilt, taking several seconds to look it over and adjust to the feel._

_It was much heavier than her own katanas, along with being a good deal broader and shorter. Clearly it was made to specify in wielding strength much more so then speed. Although, the dragon slayer did marvel on how well the blade had been cared for. It was obvious Fili took great pride in his weapon, and treated it with the respect it deserved. Even if it already was an exceptional blade, it was also still in perfect condition, which could only come from the skilled hands of a caring master._

_The elder of the two princes could feel a bit of pride well up within him as he watched the company's newest member examine his blade with both admiring and approving eyes. "Like what ya see?" he finally couldn't help but ask._

_The dragon slayer simply hummed in response, giving the sword a few more swift looks over before looking up and properly replying, "It's an excellent blade. I can't help but commend you, for you've kept it in equally excellent condition."_

_Kili watched as his brother's grin widened ten-fold, puffing up like a peacock upon hearing their comrade's statement. The archer too smiled a bit, but was beginning to feel a bit impatient. "Just cause you've got a fine blade, don't go getting' too confident," the brunette teased, cocky grin falling back into place. "You ready?"_

_Kaiya snorted at the young dwarf's question, swishing Fili's blade around her several times to become used to its form. It seemed that in this match she'd have to rely mostly on her instincts since she wouldn't be able to use her typical style with this dwarvish blade. "The question, Kili," the girl smirked, eyes flickering with the prospect of a fight, "is are __**you**__?"_

**Present**  
Contrary to her confident words, however, it seemed that relying solely on speed and instinct wasn't enough to overcome Kili who wielded his own sword with perfect skill and ease. In the end, though not without one hell of a struggle, the dwarvish prince had claimed victory, cheekily pointing out that Kaiya now had no choice but to accompany them to the dinner tonight.

_"Buggering little twat," _the young woman's mind supplied with no small amount of annoyance.

Although, considering that she had already told Elrond she'd attend the dinner, even if Kili hadn't won, Gandalf probably wouldn't have allowed her to change her mind.

"Kaiya," said wizard's voice suddenly sounded from the other side of the door, "are you in there?"

"No, I'm in Gondor," Kaiya huffed sarcastically, laying the brush back down on the vanity dresser. "Where else would I be?"

A small chuckle was heard as Gandalf opened the door and entered the small room, "I'm glad to see you're getting ready."

Kaiya simply grunted in response, about to say something else when she spotted what her old mentor was holding in his arms. Paling drastically she asked, "Is that… what I think it is?"

"Hmm?" the elderly wizard raised an eyebrow before following her gaze his arms, "Ah, yes, it's for you to wear to-"

"No," the young female stated firmly, steeled stormy eyes meeting patient blue.

"Kaiya…" Gandalf warned in a gentle tone.

"It doesn't matter how much you beg me, Gandalf!" the girl snarled. "I refuse to step one foot into that… _monstrosity_!"

A heavy sigh escaped the wizard's lips as he gave his ex-apprentice a long look. Said monstrosity was _actually_ a lovely elvish dress that he was holding neatly folded in his arms. Lord Elrond himself had sent it so that the girl would have something decent to wear for dinner.

Dresses.

Ranking right after dragons and orcs on Kaiya's Top Things She Despised list.

"Just put it on for Valar's sake!" Gandalf huffed, beginning to tire of his previous student's childish manners. _Some_ things never did change, and apparently the girl's hatred for dresses had not.

"Forget it!" Kaiya snapped, glaring daggers at her old mentor. "I'll find something else!"

"And just what would that be?" Gandalf asked with a raised eyebrow before pointing out. "Last time I checked, the only clothes you have with you are the ones you're wearing now, and they're _hardly_ decent for a _formal_ dinner in the presence of Lord Elrond!"

"I don't care!" the young woman continued to argue. "Like I said, I'll find something else!"

"Save me from the stubbornness of my own pupil!" the wizard exclaimed in exasperation, sharp eyes narrowing in on the girl, "I will not allow you to be so rude as to refuse the present that the lord of Rivendell himself has gifted to you. You _will_ wear it!"

"MAKE ME!" Kaiya roared in a fury.

"Oh?" Gandalf quirked an eyebrow at the girl as he gave her a calculating look. "Is that a challenge?"

Fair cheeks paled drastically as the red-haired female instantly regretted her words. _"Now I'm in for it," _she silently panicked as her ex-mentor waited for her response. Bugger it all, and her day had been going so well too! However, fortune seemed to be smiling upon her (maybe?) as a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in!" the young woman invited instantly before the old wizard could make any protest.

Instantly, a brunette head poked itself inside the door. The person who had been knocking was none other than Kili, who had come to check up on the commotion. "Everything okay in here?" he asked with a hint of worry, having heard his female companion's shouting all the way from down the halls.

"No." Kaiya hissed, making the young dwarf jump slightly.

"Ah, Kili son of Dis," Gandalf smiled, his voice just a little too sweet for his ex-apprentice's comfort. "Perhaps you could be of assistance."

Raising a curious and slightly suspicious eyebrow at the scene, the young Dürin hesitantly stepped into the room. Taking a glance around, he took in the pleased expression on Gandalf's face as well as the positively infuriated look on Kaiya's. "Just what assistance might I be able to provide?" Kili finally inquired.

"He wants me to wear a dress," the dragon slayer seethed.

The brunette blinked several times, his mind slowly processing the reason for his newest companion's anger before he broke out into an impish grin. "Oh?" the young dwarf raised a highly amused eyebrow in question at the old wizard.

"Indeed," Gandalf chuckled, holding up the dress for inspection. "I personally think it would look quite lovely on her."

Kili took a few moments to study the piece of clothing. Its main part, also consisting of the long sleeves, was a midnight purple while bottom underlying part was a dark, almost black, plum. Being a dwarf, he usually had a natural distaste for _most_ things elvish. However, his mind was currently working in a whirl, against his own will, and providing several fanciful images of just what Kaiya _would_ like in such an outfit.

Glaring daggers at the young Dürin, the female could practically see the approval dancing in his eyes as she growled out a warning, "Kili…"

"You should wear it," the dwarvish prince finally stated, sporting a mischievous expression and nearly laughing at the murderous look that was sent his way. "It'll look nice on you."

Gandalf's countenance was smug as he could practically see the steam coming out of his ex-apprentice's ears. The girl was losing this battle and she knew it. Smiling passively, the old wizard again began, "Kaiya-"

"FINE!" the girl at last snapped, stomping over and snatching the dress out of her old mentor's hands. Turning to give the two men in cahoots one last glare she snarled, "Now, get out!"

Sporting an innocent grin, Kili lifted his hands in mock defense before following Gandalf back out into the halls. He couldn't deny the fact that seeing Kaiya in such a miff was incredibly amusing. Her expression of absolute annoyance was the same as when he'd beat her in their sparring match earlier that day.

* * *

_"Buggering dwarf!" _Kaiya mentally raged as she tore off her clothes and tossed them into the corner. _"Buggering old wizard!" _she continued her rant as she slipped into the elvish dress. The only reason she (unwillingly) agreed to wear the blasted abomination was simply because the girl had run out of patience dealing with the two morons!

Sighing softly in resignation, the young woman ran a hand through her newly brushed locks. Looking at herself in the mirror, she had to admit that she didn't look half bad. Alright, so maybe the dress wouldn't be so horrible after all.

Or at least, that's what the girl was thinking until she started heading towards the door. She'd barely taken five steps before her foot got caught on the flowing bottom, causing her to let out an indignant yelp as she ungracefully face-planted into the floor.

Bristling with a new bout of fury, Kaiya leapt to her feet with a snarl, gathered up her skirts and marched over to where she'd flung her leather coat. Despite the beauty of the dress, the blasted thing was going to need some revisions. Yanking out one of her daggers, the young woman's hand made a single sweep, successfully ridding herself of the lower half of her dress.

_"There," _she cracked a small smile, pleased with her handiwork as she slid the dagger back into her coat. _"Now, it's perfect."_

Exiting her changing chambers, the female then began to make her way down the halls to the formal dining room, her dress swishing around her as it now fell just below her knees. Almost to her destination, Kaiya was just rounding a corner when she spotted someone she hadn't seen in many years.

"Arwen," the dragon slayer called out to one of the few people she considered a friend, catching the elf maiden off guard.

Whirling on heel, gentle blue eyes showed delight as they landed on the other female's figure. "Kaiya," she smiled warmly, walking up and wrapping the girl in a brief embrace, "it is wonderful to see you are well."

"Same to you," Kaiya's lips twitched upwards as she took in the she-elf's healthy appearance. "Are you attending the dinner as well?"

"Yes, I am," Arwen smiled, her eyes lighting up with silent amusement as she looked at her friend's dress. "I see you have made some adjustments to the gift my father sent you."

"Yeah, well," the red-haired female chuckled lightly as they continued to the dining hall together, "it had to be done."

The elvish maiden shot the dragon slayer a knowing look as they arrived to their destination where they, more specifically Kaiya, was the receiver of a variety of expressions.

Gandalf's was probably the most amusing as he sported a weary yet unsurprised look upon seeing the revision his ex-apprentice had made on her newly acquired dress. Shooting Elrond a look halfway between sheepish and apologetic, the wizard was relieved to see that the old elf simply looked amused at the whole ordeal.

Even Thorin's lips had twitched upwards at the sight. Kili's expression was similar, although he was far closer to breaking out into laugher along with his brother who was barely suppressing a round of chuckles. Yet, the younger Dürin had to admit that even with the bottom half of the dress gone, Kaiya still looked incredibly lovely.

Bilbo, on the other hand, was simply making a valiant attempt to act as if nothing was wrong.

"Good evening," Kaiya greeted the little group as Arwen moved from her side to sit down. "Hope we didn't keep anyone waiting."

"You did no such thing," Elrond replied with raised eyebrow as he continued to take in the female's interesting appearance. "Elladan and Elrohir shall be hear shortly."

"Actually, we are already here, Father," a new voice cut into the conversation as two nearly identical male elves entered the scene.

"It's been some time," Gandalf smiled in greeting to the twins.

The duo each returned the old wizard's gesture with a small bow, while Elrohir was the first to notice a certain dragon slayer's presence. "Lady Kaiya," the younger looking of the two elves smiled warmly as he approached the young woman, "how lovely it is to see you again."

Kaiya allowed a small smile to grace her own features as she faced the male. "Good to see you too, Elrohir," she stated, also tipping her head in acknowledgment to Elladan who returned the gesture before taking his seat by his father's side. "It's been a while," the girl continued after a moment.

"That it has," Elrohir expression was warm as he lifted the young woman's hand and placed a delicate kiss on the knuckles. "I am pleased to see that you seem to be doing well."

Smothering an awkward cough, the young woman simply offered the dark-haired elf another ghost of a smile before taking her seat between a fairly annoyed Fili and a suspiciously seething Kili.

Indeed the younger of the two Dürins _was_ seething. Having witnessed the whole exchange between his comrade and the elf, Kili had found himself feeling less than pleased about the situation. To his eyes, it seemed that the tree hugger had acted a little more than friendly towards the company's dragon slayer.

Then again, since when did such things become his business?

Taking into account how the two siblings had acted when Lindir had offered Kaiya her own room, the young woman hadn't been surprised when she spotted their glares follow Elrohir all the way back to his seat. Suppressing a groan of exasperation, the female simply settled with softly and subtly elbowing her brunette companion in the side as she whispered, "Squeeze your wine glass any harder and it's gonna shatter in your hand."

Dark brown eyes blinked in slight surprise as he looked down and saw that he had indeed been gripping his glass so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. As the rest of the group attending dinner broke out into conversation, the dwarvish archer couldn't help but turn a bit and whisper, "I thought you didn't do so well around the elves."

Swallowing a sip of her wine, Kaiya made sure that everyone else, especially the elves considering their excellent sense of hearing, was involved in their own conversations. "I don't," she finally replied in a hushed voice. "Elrond's offspring are simply a rare few exceptions."

"You certainly are friendly," Kili grumbled, feeling childishly irritated at his comrade's statement. A dark and _very_ pointed glare from said comrade, however, was quick to shut him up.

Having secretly been listening to the conversation from Kaiya's side, Fili, who was also seated next to Thorin, could feel the corners of his mouth tug upwards in amusement upon spotting his brother's pout. Admittedly, he too had felt fairly annoyed upon seeing their newest companion interact with the elves, but still, the blonde also knew that such choices were for her to make and not them. All the same, it was rather amusing watching his little brother throw a fit about it.

"Lady Kaiya," Elladan's voice broke into discussion as he addressed the young female, "if it is not too presumptuous of me to inquire, where have you been these last forty years?"

Acquiring the attention of both Dürin brothers and all three of Elrond's children, Kaiya couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable as everyone awaited an answer. "Many places, from the Far West to the Far East," she supplied calmly, choosing her words with care. "Most recently, however, I've come from the more Southern half of the Misty Mountains near Dunland."

Fili raised a curious eyebrow at the girl's statement, "What were ya doing down there?"

"Wandering," the dragon slayer shrugged, taking another brief sip of wine. "The word just about sums up my last forty years."

"And how fares it down that way?" Thorin posed his own inquiry, curious to hear of any further news.

"The mountains are rugged as usual," Kaiya stated, her expression turning slightly grim as she continued. "Although, I've come across a few too many orcs then I would've cared to in my travels through there."

"Orcs?" this time it was Arwen who spoke up, just as surprised as the others to hear of the vile creatures in the Dunland area.

"Aye, and plenty of them," the young woman confirmed, briefly catching the secretive look that was shared between Gandalf and Elrond. "More than there should be in those parts," she continued after a moment's pause, making a mental note to bug her old mentor for information later.

"Did you ever make it to the Gulf of Lhûn?" Bilbo, who'd been listening carefully to the conversation, finally couldn't help but ask. For he remembered very clearly those eleven years ago when the wanderer had traveled through the shire. In exchange for hearing all her wonderful stories, the polite hobbit had put her up for the night in which time he'd learned of her destination.

In the meantime, Kili had shot their company's burglar a surprised look, wondering how and _why_ in the name of Dürin Bilbo possessed any knowledge of the female's travels.

"I most certainly did," Kaiya sported a ghost of a smile at the memory, remembering the vast ocean. "It was positively beautiful."

"You seemed to have kept yourself busy," Elrond's expression held a spark of curious undertone. "Do you not find yourself weary of your constant travels?"

Stormy eyes took on a slightly hardened expression that did not go unnoticed by Gandalf and Thorin, nor the elvish lord himself. "I wander because I wish too," the young woman stated in a level tone, forcing herself to believe her own words. "Settling down is not my forte."

"And yet," Gandalf countered with a knowing smile, "despite only being a part of it for a few days, you seemed to have settled into the company quite well."

"Agreed," Kili instantly seconded the wizard's statement, shooting the elves across the table a brief but pointed look before returning his gaze back to his newest comrade. "You're one of us."

Kaiya found herself not only confused, but taken aback by these two statements. The confusion came from the reality she had in fact, for the first time, found herself feeling… oddly comfortable being a part of the dwarvish company, despite her tendency to prefer solitude. It surprised her as well, just as did the brunette prince's statement of acceptance.

_Acceptance_… The thought of such a thing was nice. Yet for such a thing to ever _truly_ happen, the dragon slayer knew she'd have to tell them the truth, despite the fact that revealing it could get her permanently shunned in the company. All the same, Kaiya knew that she could keep it to herself no longer.

Tonight would be the night in which she would see just how accepting the company of Thorin Oakenshield _really_ was.

* * *

**Hehehe... left ya all with a bit of a cliff-hanger didn't I? LOL! I know, I'm evil. XD Well, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! And I hope you are all looking forward to what will commence in the next chapter. *wink, wink* Anyways, please, PLEAAASE review! I know I've said it before, but you reader's reviews truly do mean the world to me! They are my inspiration! Heck, they even inspired me enough to type out an ENTIRE chapter while I was buggering sick! So, keep up your AWESOME work with the reviews and I'll keep dishing out new chapters! Also, please follow and favorite this story as well! See you all in the next chapter! :D**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


End file.
